


Danganronpa: Lover's Despair (MonokumaxReader)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bonds, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Despair, Execution, F/M, Friendship, Hope, Jon Tron Refference, Love, Markiplier Refference, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sorrow, Tragedy, Undertale References, XReader, danganronpa - Freeform, junko enoshima - Freeform, monokuma ondo, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MonokumaXReader story. You are in the famous Hopes Peak Academy. You are know as the Ultimate Programmer of this school. This story will be a tragic tale of despair from your fellow classmates duking it out til the end! Will you survive with a little "help"? Or will you fall to your death like the others? Find out more in the story~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introdution

Ahhh~ Hopes Peak Academy. A school of the ultimate's and despair. Now, you may think this is a regular tale of all the students killing each other one by one for mine and my masters entertainment but, no, no, no! This is a tale of how yours truly, Monokuma found his true love Y/N L/N. Aha, I can just feel it getting heated in here! Badum-Badum. Anyways, introduction out of the way. Lets begin the tale! I'm getting bored out of my mind here! Anyways, it started in 20××. All the acceptance letters of hopes peak academy went out to the students…

Your P.O.V

I opened the letter to Hopes Peak Academy. I was accepted! I was the Ultimate Programmer! After hearing all the rumors of how if you graduate from Hopes Peak you ultimately get to do any job you'd like, ASAP. I couldn't pass an opportunity like that! So, I packed all my clothes, portable videogames, computer, etc. I was all set! Hopes Peak Academy, here I come!

Monokuma's P.O.V

One by one all the students came, to their death! Isn't that just swell!? Its like leading live stock to their grinders! Puhuhu… One by one they enjoyed their time together for a year or two and then my master got everything in check! She then captured them all up and erased their memories, up until they first arrive to Hopes Peak Academy, they had no memory of what they had done here! Not their relationships, not their classmates, not even when they showered here, nada, zero, zilch! It was finally my time to shine! I took my time looking over all the students, 15 count em'! I know all too well, I'm going to have fun watching all of them slaughter each other into little pieces!

After watching them scramble around finding the place all sealed up. The students gathered by the entrance and it was finally my time. I turned on the button to project my face upon the t.v. screen to the left of them.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then…!" I look over to my monitor system to see all the students shiver and shake in fear. Puhuhu~ I haven't felt like this in a while! Its so exciting! "Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at…right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience… That's all. I'll be waiting~" And just like that all the monitors shut off.

You should've seen all of them! They were kicking and screaming at the walls. Even though it was against school rules to try to break things down. I let it go. The didn't know the rules, and IT WAS JUST TOO MUCH FUN TO WATCH PUPUPUPU! They all started talking about useless nonsense of getting out and why they're stuck in here. Well, they're the ones who signed up for it! Oops, I said too much… I don't want to spoil the ending for all of you watching, puhuhu. Ahh, spoilers.. Its such a pain to spoil a good story like this! Anyway, the students gathered in the gym. The continued to talk about their little nonsense.

"Whelp, it looks like its time for lil' old me to shine." I chanted out and went to a little door that lead to a spring that springs me up upon the stages podium stand.

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here?" The students all turned their attention towards me. They were all shocked. Just as I asked a girl with h/c came rushing in.

Your P.O.V

I awoken in a classroom. I looked around no one was in here. Just me alone.

"H-Hello…? Hellooo~!?" No one responded. I looked over to my left to see that the windows were bolted shut with a metal plate over it. Oh no… I scurried over towards the metal plate and tried to untighten the bolts. I cant… It was sealed shut. To no avail it wouldn't budge even a bit. My hands started hurting. It was a shade of red when I finally stopped with my hopeless way of escaping. In frustration I kicked the metal plate then something happened… The t.v. to the right, mounted upon the wall turned on. T- there was a dark silhouette of something or someone on it…

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then…!" The voice sounded so happy that were in a place of… captivity? Like this, it sent shivers down my spine. Was this guy behind it? I- I'm so scared… What is going to happen to me? Am I the only one who's ended up like this..? Just as I started pondering, the voice spoken yet once again. It snapped me out of my daze.

"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at…right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience… That's all. I'll be waiting~" Well, I guess if I wanted answers to all of this I'd best be going to the gym to get them… just what did this guy want..? Wait… did he say students? That's good! Then I'm not the only one! I rushed out of the class room and looked around to find the gym.

After scurrying around the hallway. I found a double door, that looked like the entrance of a gymnasium. I peeked through the window to see a bunch of people, as to which I assumed were students within there. I barged through the room and yelled out "Sorry, I'm late!" I looked around to see all the students gathered around the stage looking at… A bear..? The bear was monochrome colored, white on the left and black on the right. What really stand out was his right eye… I mean, the left one was fine and it looked like a regular stuff animals one but, the right… there was a slash looking eye. It was all red… It… It was so… ADORABLE! I absolutely love stuff animals like that!

Monokuma's P.O.V

The girl was really something. She was dressed up in a formal f/c laced dress. She really stand out of all the students here, talk about making a first impression! Even her hair was curled just for this one even. Maybe she usually dressed like this…

Can a robot fall in love? Well, in this case an animatronic bear? Yes? No? Well, of course a Monokuma can! This girl just took my heart away just by me looking at her and her voice~ it sounded like a demonic angle's. Talk about a succubus right there! She stared at me like I was the cutest thing she has ever seen!

"J-Just don't do it again." I said as I scratched the back of my head blushing. 

Your P.O.V

The bear was scratching the back of its head and looking away from me while scolding me. It was really adorable. The he coughed and gained his "cool" again.

"Ahem… Now, is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!" He seemed so cheerful about things. Could he be controlled by the one who's planning all of this?

Some one to the left of me mumbled "A… teddy bear?" It seemed to make the bear angry.

"I'm not a teddy bear!" He glared at the student with his right side of his body facing towards him.

"I…am…Monokuma!" So, that's his name… Monokuma… So, Monochrome bear? Make sense.

"And I am this school's headmaster! Nice to meet you all." He has such a carefree attitude. The programming of this animatronic bear is just amazing… I really wish I could get in that and understand how they made him a little better. I'd kill to have one of those.

"Wh-? Waaaaahhh! The teddy bear can talk!" One of the girls to the right of me screamed out.

"I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear… I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!" Monokuma seemed really pissed if you called him a teddy bear. He seemed as if he wanted to be as something more… as something stronger and extraordinary. In this case he was. I better take note of that…

The girl that called Monokuma a teddy bear screamed out as if Monokuma was about to jump on her and tear her limb from limb. "Ahh! I-It moved!" The guy to the right of her nudged her and said "Calm down. It's probably just a remote controlled child's toy with a microphone inside of it." He seemed really calmed by this… I should take note of him… I don't know how you can be calm in a situation like this…

"How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…" Monokuma looked down as if he was actually hurt. I felt bad for the little guy…

He then cheered up a bit "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!" I bet it was, seeing something as phenomenal as this animatronic bear was; It just had to have complex controls. "Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!" So, he does jokes? Sans better be prepared in they're going to have a pun off…

"And don't compare me to that old Freddy Fazbear fellow, I stayed stable. The complexity of my body is better stabled and better sewn than the soul inside of him." Doesn't he mean sewn? Was he making another pun? Where's Sans when you need him… Everyone groaned at his jokes.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now then, moving on! We must hurry and get started…" We haven't even started? Oh god…

"Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And… good morning!" What seemed like a 'Moral Compass' kind of guy bowed in front of Monokuma and yelled out "Good morning!" God can you believe this guy? He should know better… Everyone just stared at the guy and shook their heads. 

"Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like." Wait… You mean we have to stay here!? Everything is all barricaded there like no escape. How are we supposed to leave? Don't tell me were going to stay here until the day we die…

"Now, ah, make no mistake- you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope…you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school." Really? Rules? But…

"Ah, now then… regarding the end date for this communal life…" Oh? There is an end to this madness!?

"There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned." Ahh shiet… wait assigned? I did not agree to… ALL THIS! Everyone began to freak out and mumble about being here forever. They were all scared. I was too.

"Calm down, calm down. We have quite an abundant budget, so you wont lack for all the common conveniences." Well, at least we wont have to slowly decay our life towards our death, right?

"H-he's just screwing with us r-right? Y-Yeah! Haha! It's all just a prank! Just a prank bro!" The guy to the left of me was going insane.

"I am not screwing with you! Nor is this a prank 'bro'. I am no lair, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah, and just for your information… you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond there walls ever again!" W- what? Really!? Everyone was checking to find their phones.

"W-What!? I-its not here! My phone! ITS GONE!" One of the 'Diva' looking girls yelled out. "Yeah mine too!" A boy yelled out. "How am I going to write my fanfictions! All my loyal fans!" A girl with a pair of glasses yelled out. "It seems as if all our phones were taken and replaced with these." A girl wearing gloves took out a seemingly looking phone with the symbol of the Hopes Peak Academy's School Logo upon the back of it. 

"Also, you may have noticed the whole place is locked up and nice and tight! You wont have to worry about anyone breaking in yessiree~ You can all kick and scream also, no one can hear you~ So, with all that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!" Everyone seemed like this was unreal. They were all conversing with each other about our 'dire' situation. Finally, someone spoke up.

"I don't care if the school or whoever is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke." A boy with a bunch of tattoo's said. Then someone else chimed in. "Y-Yeah! Cut this shit out! It isn't facken funny anymore!" Monokuma turns his head sideways like a confused little puppy. Then he spoke "You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you." He then ponders a bit and snaps his fingers. "I guess you cant help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbors…" He then shrugged his shoulders. "You'll believe me soon enough… Now, there is one way to get out of this school with no problems at all~ I call it… the Graduation Clause!" W-What? I thought he said we have to stay here til the day we die… this bear… he's making shit up as he goes…

"Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to 'disrupt' that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!" Disrupt the harmony? Like fighting? Doesn't seem that hard. Just give the person a little bruise then ill be out of this hell hole.

"What do you mean by "disrupt the harmony"?" One of the boys asked.

"Puhuhu... Well, you know… If one person were to murder another." M-Murder…?

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone of you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible." Jesus Christ… This bear…

"Puhuhu. I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know… Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And I just find that so...darn...exciting!" He let out a maniacal laugh. We were all scared of what was to come… How will all of this end? I don't want to die. Everyone was screaming and shouting in fear. Monokuma looked angry.

"Let us go, let us go!" You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over..!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. Then, he calmly recollected himself. "Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!" Everyone stared at Monokuma like he's a madman.

"How long are you going to keep this charade up?" One person asked. Monokuma just tilted his head in confusion as a response. "You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now. Just like they do on those t.v. shows." The guy started laughing like this was all some kind of a prank. Just then a guy pushed the one talking out of the way, he seemed like he was going to tear Monokuma apart. "Listen bub! I'm sick of this shit! It's gone way too far! What the fuck you doing pulling our legs like that!? One of us already fainted from being scared to death! She probably had a heart attach, and if you think I'm just going to stand here and take this, you're wrong!" A strong muscular dude was yelling out while walking speedily towards Monokuma. Oh no, he's going to get hurt…!

Monokuma's P.O.V 

Puhuhu get a load of this kid huh? Acting all tough and what not. Haha! Pathetic. I was about to start the bomb inside of me to teach him a lesson until… She stepped in the way.

"H-Hey! What's the deal getting in my way? I'm gonna teach this asshole who he's messing with!" God if SHE wasn't in the way id teach this punk how to treat a lady and his headmaster! Seriously, what's with kids now these days? Society now is a pretty messed up place…

"He's not the one at fault! He was just programmed this way so, leave him be! It's not going to help hurting something like him!" She roared with thunder! Her angelic voice was getting to me. Her attitude towards this guy was priceless! I enjoyed every moment of this! The little punk was lowering his attack. I knew a guy like him would never hurt a girl. He just walked away haha what a girl!

"Puhuhu. Luckily she stopped you. I would've set off a bomb within my system to blow you into tiny little smithering's!" I sang out. Everyone was very afraid of me now!

"A b-bomb!?" One of the girls shrieked. It nearly made me want to explode her so she'd shut up!

"Yes, yes. If I explode there are many other Monokuma's within this school. Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed all throughout the school. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well… I wont be so forgiving upon the punishment… So don't let it happen!" They all looked scared. One of the girls spoken up "Th-That's not even punishment. That's just… wrong…" but they deserve it don't they? "Now then, lastly… To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you… The E-handbook. This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! And thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It contains all of our schools regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly!" I said proud of this masterpiece of a notebook. 

"Now, you'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated." I turned to my left to show my 'evil side' everyone nodded their head in understandment.

"Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishment in place for violators. Okay, well… that brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And… see ya!" I winked at that girl. She seemed to notice. I leaned back and was greeted by my slide that lead me back into my surveillance room.

Your P.O.V

And with that, he was gone, leaving us all in a state of shock. Everyone then began to stare at me. 

A girl finally spoke up, she looked like an detective. "So, why did you stop Yuudai from beating up that bear?" She seemed so suspicious of me. Did she really believe I planned all of this? "I-I just thought it was wrong. I also thought I could rewire him so he could tell me everything, as to why were here and such…" I muttered while fixing my glasses (Nerdy/hipster glasses are the best! I wish I wore glasses bruh. If you don't wear glasses, just go with it :D) She puts her thumb and index finger on her chin. She was thinking about it. "Hmm… seems logical. Might I take it you're the Ultimate Programmer?" "Yep, that's me." I said a little too confidently. She gave me a smile. "Choko Chikako. Ultimate Detective." She let out her hand for me to place mine in. "Y/N L/N. Ultimate Programmer."

I looked through my new phone and they notebook. That cute little animatronic bear, Monokuma gave me. It was filled with a bunch of rules and profiles of all the students. Let's start off with the students.

Akahana Ai (A.K.A bright red flower of love) *female*

Height 163 cm Weight 44kg 

Bust 85cm Blood type A 

Birthday April 28 

Likes Beautiful and elegant clothing 

Dislikes Hipsters 

Title Ultimate high- school level Fashionista Diva 

Choyo Etsuko (A.K.A A generations of dawns delight) *female* 

Height 172cm Weight 53kg 

Bust 68cm Blood type O 

Birthday September 20 

Likes Anime, Video games, comics, 2d Dislikes: 3D, bad stories 

Title Ultimate high- school level Fanfiction creator

Akemi Katsutoshi (A.K.A the dawn of beauty that wins cleverly) *male* 

Height 175cm Weight 67kg 

Chest 84cm Blood type B 

Birthday June 8 

Likes: Girls, hentai, dirty magazines

Hates: Guys picking on girls, girls crying 

Title Ultimate high-school level player

Taro Tarao (A.K.A Strong Tiger man) *male* 

Height 198cm Weight 122kg 

Chest 122cm Blood type: A

Birthday April 16 

Likes: Fighting, martial art movies, lion dances

Dislikes: Haters, rebellious people, disrespectful people

Title Ultimate high-school level Martial Artist 

Chiyo Kaiko (A.K.A Eternal Child of Forgiveness) *female* 

Height 172cm Weight 51g 

Chest 85cm Blood type O

Birthday December 19 

Likes: Demons, metallic music 

Dislikes: Haters 

Title Ultimate high-school level occult enthusiast 

Jin Junko (A.K.A Child of obedience and tenderness) *female* 

Height 160 cm Weight 46k 

Chest 88cm Blood type B

Birthday June 24 

Likes: Delicious healthy food, spices, sugar, everything nice 

Dislikes: Day old food, rotten/ spoiled food, wasted meals 

Title Ultimate high-school level pastry chef 

Kichi Kishiko (A.K.A fortunate child of the sea shore) *female* 

Height 165cm Weight 57kg 

Chest 89cm Blood type A

Birthday January 15 

Likes: Scenery, animals, nature, little things

Dislikes: Things that wont get in the shot, creepy things 

Title Ultimate high- school level Photographer

Kaito Yemon (A.K.A Guardian of the Ocean gates) *male* 

Height 182cm Weight 74kg

Bust 93cm Blood Type B 

Birthday December 14

Likes: Beautiful things

Dislikes: loud places, critics Title Ultimate high-school level Artist 

Ken Momoru (A.K.A modest protector) *male* 

Height 176cm Weight 58kg 

Chest 92cm Blood type O 

Birthday October 31 

Likes: Senpai

Dislikes: People who is after HIS senpai 

Title Ultimate high-school yandere 

Yuu Tsuneo (A.K.A superior eternal hero) *male*

Height 178 cm Weight 67kg 

Chest 87cm Bloody type A 

Birthday February 7 

Likes: Gaming, Let's players, YouTube, Anime, Comics, Cartoon

Dislikes: Haters Title Ultimate high-school level gamer

Taro Tomio (A.K.A Great Treasured son) *male* 

Height157cm Weight46kg

Chest73cm Blood type AB 

Birthday August 28 Likes: birds, cards, hoops, rings 

Hates: Disbelieving, fake people 

Title Ultimate high-school level magician 

Teruo Toshi (A.K.A bright shining man) 

Height 174cm Weight 52kg

Chest 74 Blood type AB Birthday March 23 

Likes: Famous stars, singing, movies, opera 

Dislikes: Common/boring people 

Title Ultimate high-school level actor 

Tatsuya Tetsuya (A.K.A dragon-assertive sage) *male*

Height 185cm Weight 113

Chest 125 Blood type B

Birthday May 12

Likes: Cars, food, motor cycles

Dislikes: girly things 

Title Ultimate high-school level mechanic

Choko Chikako (A.K.A clever child of the dawn) *female*

Height 130cm Weight 51kg 

Chest 67cm Blood type AB

Birthday May 17

Likes: Reading, investigating, puzzles, cross words, taking a stroll 

Dislikes: Annoying people, impatience 

Title Ultimate high- school level ace detective 

Makoto Naegi (A.K.A Honest Sapling) *male*

Height 160cm Weight 52kg

Bust 30in Blood type A

Birthday February 5 

Likes: Pacifists, hope, t.v, videogames

Dislikes: Despair 

Title Ultimate high-school level of good luck 

Then there was me. All these names seemed good and bad and very off, but the one I that caught my eye was that Makoto Naegi fellow… his name seemed so familiar. I mean sure Makoto is a pretty famous name down here in Japan but, the last name Naegi… Have I met him before? I then proceeded looking through the notebook. The rules stated:

Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. 

Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. 

Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. 

Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. 

Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary. 

Just as I finished reading everything, I set them all aside on my desk next to *my* bed. Just then, the t.v. had turned on.

*ding dong bing bong*

"Ahem, may I have your attention please? The time is now 10:00 p.m. "Nighttime" is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that, I wish you all a good night. Sweet dreams…" And just like that the screen went black again. Huh… I best be getting to bed then… I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Monokuma's P.O.V 

I looked over the profiles again. I only have 15 files. Where's the 16th with that girl? Why isn't it here!? Did my master forget to provide it for me…? I mean, it could be an honest mistake or… maybe something more. I mean my old master Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate High School-Level of Despair. The new guy took her place, well… he isn't new… to me or the school that it… Oh no, I'm saying too much! Spoilers, spoilers! Take them away! Anyways, I went over to the back door near the surveillance t.v's. I saw him…

"Hey! Where's the last file!? What's the big deal!?" I yelled out. He just smiled.

"Oh, Monokuma you know exactly what's up." I just gave him one of my adorable confused looks.

"Ugh, here." He gave me the file of the girl I fell head over heels for. Hmm, so she's a programmer. Just imagine her touching my wire within me… I'm getting so heated just at the thought of it~

"That's the same look…" He told me, snapping me out of my dirty little thoughts. "Wha-?" I asked him. Look of what and whom? 

"Listen, Monokuma, I had gave a file to one of your clones. They had the same look of love and lust upon their face just like you did. I tried to rewire him so he wouldn't act like you were. I just couldn't, he broke. I guess you're supposed to have 'love' in your system." He then laughed coldly at me. I just turned and walked out with the file in my hand. Then he mumbled something. I guess it was something like *that girl is as good as mine* What does he mean? Is he going to kill her? It would be such a shame for her to die… THAT would be my Ultimate Despair… but hey! What can I do about it? I mean I was made for enjoying despair. Even my own! I just sat back down on my chair reading my lover girls profile while checking up on her over the surveillance monitors every now and then.

Haha… Y/N huh..?

Authors Note: Now, I'm not gonna lie. Most of this story's text was from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Mostly all the whole assembly part. I needed it to get the introduction out of the way. But, for now on ill try to keep the in-game dialogue out and put my own. The deaths will not be the same too. Ill try to make it more gruesome :D Anyway, hope you like this story. More to come soon XD


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions Part 2: Finally Someone Died!!!

Ahh, it is yet another beee-yutiful day! Well, I guess I better be waking the students up! I looked at my surveillance montior before turning on my monitor to display myself upon the t.v’s. I can see my little succubus sitting at her mirror trying to fix herself up, she’s so modest! She really does intrigue me. After looking over her files last night, I wondered what she was hiding under all that sweet and innocent act~ I shook off that thought as I faced myself to the camera and turned on the monitors. “Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” I then turned off my monitor and looked towards the surveillance monitors to see all the students getting up, all of them except. Huh? Where’d she go? Y/N wasn’t in her room. Or so I thought. She was… changing? Oh god, I should give her some privacy. Before I turned off her monitor so no one can see she looked back and winked at the camera and gave a little smile and wave. Not gonna lie here, but it made me nearly fall out of my seat! Wait, I don’t get why she did that… Did she know what was going on here!? No, it cant be… But, I wonder…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I, as usual, just watched all the students, well, mostly Y/N. The past few days I got to learn a little more about her. Funny, I could just watch her and I’d feel like I knew her for an eternity! I still felt there was something more as to what she was putting off though… But, Naegi seems to have her around his finger for now… Or is it the other way around? I don’t know… 

Your P.O.V

There was a lot of time through out the days I’ve spent here at Hopes Peak Academy. I found out more about everyone during our ‘free time’. Like, as to why Akahana hated hipsters, due to her loosing a front page cover of a fashion magazine cover that she was really hoping to get on for as long as she could remember to a hipster, due to the hipster’s fashion being so “unique” and “chic”. I was kind of worried about it due to me liking hipsters and their fashion, but never actually tried it. But, she thought I was ok… seems as I haven’t reached out to her much yet…

I also learnt that Choyo likes a lot of yaoi type of stories, she also is in love with 2d characters. She didn’t like 3d. I could say the same, 2d anime characters seemed more appealing than real boys, now that I think about it… She also told me about some of her stories and ideas, it was really good! I think we got along well. 

Akemi, however… I decided not to get too close to him, since he was a ‘major player’ in our school. He kept blabbering on about how he loves my hair, clothing, sense of humor, personality, etc. I wanted him to shut up, he was annoying me. Luckily Monokuma came to stop him from conversing with me. But, Monokuma seemed… too enraged by him talking to me like that, he even threatened to kill him…. That bear… I cant seem to know what’s on his mind… 

Taro, apologized to me about the other day and said I was right about sparing Monokuma. He said I was lucky as to stop him, he could’ve had his whole body exploded into pieces. That would’ve been a scary sight to see to be honest… I would just hate to see anyone die. If it wasn’t from my own hands. Huh? What was that… Well… Taro had spoken as to why he became a martial artist kind of person. He said his grandpa was the best at it and he was really close to him and he trained with him and he was just crushed to pieces when he found out his grandfather had passed. So, he carried on what his grandfather left off. It didn’t take long for Monokuma to appear and shoo Taro off. What’s his deal? 

My favorite person in the school is Yuu, now, if you want to play video games, watch a movie, and just chill. He’s your kinda guy. He knew A LOT about gaming. The ones he liked were horror. He had a similar personality of famous YouTubers I watched at home. He said he dreamed about doing YouTube since he heard of the idea of Let’s Plays but, good equipment was so expensive and he never had time to go around as to do it. Poor guy… I don’t think Monokuma liked the idea of me hanging around this one. I seen him staring at us in anger, but he never did bother us. 

Taro showed me his magic tricks but, he never showed me any of his tricks as to how to do it. He said magic was in the eye of the beholder, that’s good advice.

Teruo reminded me a lot like Mettaton. He was a really good actor too. I know he was over dramatizing the fact he got to come to this school and be here with me… actors… gee, sometimes they really fake it huh? It almost would’ve seemed like he really liked me if I didn’t know better, tch. Idiot… 

Chiyo now apart of me was frightened and worried about her, but. Apart of me liked her… and liked what she does… is that weird? I mean, I am a fan of the whole conspiracy things and calling upon demons. I’ve always liked demons. No, not like those freakin sparkling vampires. NO! Actual demons. Like satin, fallen angels, the boogeyman. All those old folk tales. They interested me and started a spark inside of me. I just found them all unique and mysterious. Is that so wrong? 

Anyways, she taught me a few techniques. She even taught me how to speak to spirits! No weege board or anything. It was really cool. 

Jin taught me about different spices and ways of living a long healthy life just by eating right. She dreamed of opening a small restaurant, to serve smiles upon families who enter her restaurant and to leave a good impression upon them, as to what she stands for. I thought it was really sweet that it was disgusting… There it is again… that voice…

Kichi had taken pictures of this place, she told me once we get out of this place she’ll show it all to the police. It didn’t take long for Monokuma to threaten her to stop taking pictures that wont do anything. He said to use it for more important things, as in evidence. Evidence huh? People dying? Sounds like fun. You do remember right? In this world, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED! 

Kaito was just doing some origami with paper he found from a notebook on top of his desk in his room. He taught me how to do some REALLY complex origami structures. He then gave me the origami of..., a bear? I just thanked him and went off. Was that some kind of joke?

Tatsuya had told me of his past, he told me his family was not very wealthy, and he was always having to do part time jobs to raise enough money as to help his family have a living. He told me the best job was at the auto’s shop. He kept talking about cars and parts of them which, some I didn’t understand. Later, we then went our separate ways. 

I decided to pay my friend Choko a visit. We sat together and talked about ‘investigation and detective’ kind of things. She said she wanted to find out how to escape from here. She said if I could distract Monokuma then, she can do more ‘researching’ without being watched. Distract him, how? She just told me to do whatever it takes and we’ll be home free. She also asked me to rewire Monokuma, so we can get answers. I just agreed as we continued talking about regular things. I’ve been in despair for so long! I forgot how it felt to have friends again… I peeked back and I see Ken staring at me with longing eyes. What the heck?

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

I went to check on what my lover girl is doing. She was talking to Choko. When I was peeking through the corner, I seen that damn bastard kid Ken staring at what’s obviously MINE with longing eyes. Oh no, he don’t! I stormed through my small passage way, yet to greet that kid. I tapped him and he turned around frightened. I struggled to keep my laugh in. His face was priceless! I then shook it off and stood my ground. “And what do you think YOU’RE doing?” I raised my voice a little. He just mumbled and stormed off without explaining himself to me. “How rude.” I walked back to see my lover girl talking to that Naegi… I have to be careful with him. I better keep watch…

Your P.O.V 

The person I was really curious about *besides Monokuma* was Naegi. We talked and he seemed like such a nice person, but he was hiding things from me. Guess were not THAT close yet… I tried collecting more things about him, but he told me he had to go do something. “O-Okay.” I waved him goodbye and he was gone. I decided I should just go back into my room. 

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

My new master called for me. So, as usual. I walked to the back room near the surveillance t.v’s, and seen… him with a bunch of little dvds in his hands. I knew all this well before. The messages and then the scene of despair! I loved those, though… I wish he’d be more ‘creative’ in his works instead of copying Junko’s work… 

Anyways, he had told me no one had been ‘killing’. So, he wanted to change that. I went back to my surveillance room and plopped down onto my chair.

“Ahem! Attention, please! I have a special surprise for you all. So, meet in the gym for a little ‘assembly’ at your earliest convenience. That is all, I’ll be waiting~” I then shut off the camera and went over to my little passage towards the gym. I then stepped onto the spring and sprung up once again upon the stage’s podium stand. I was once again, greeted by all the students.

“I am really bored out of my mind here guys! No one is killing anyone yet! So, as a ‘motive’ I brought you all these!” I threw the students discs down onto the ground. They all hesitated before picking their cd’s with their name imprinted upon them, up.

“Now, you can all go to the A.V. room to see what each cd has upon them.” And with that I left. They all went into the A.V. room. They all screamed and cried out in terror and despair. It pleased me but, Y/N… she had no emotion upon her face… What was her cd holding that she could be keeping a straight face after seeing it? I just watched her upon the surveillance monitor as she went into her room. She just laid on the bed. Her face changed she was… hysterical. She was laughing while crying… It surprised me. I didn’t know she’d act this way. Was it out of the joy of despair or just being plain hysterical. She then looked at the camera and threw a shirt over it. I then heard sobbing.

Did I… feel bad for her? It pained me seeing her like that but, also it aroused me… Is that so wrong? I didn’t feel much happiness in her despair… Maybe I should check up on her…? Her sobbing stopped and I heard soft breathing and sniffling. I assumed she was asleep as I made my way to her dorm. 

As I made my way I stopped and thought about this. Isn’t it against the rule for a headmaster to be in love with his student? Isn’t it also wrong to comfort them, as in to give them hugs and… stuff… I was feeling pretty heated. I shook off my little dirty thoughts. Maybe, I could say it was my responsibility as a headmaster to make sure the students didn’t feel safe in this school environment. Y-Yeah! That’s my reasoning to check up on her. My master being the idiot he is would probably believe it. I opened the door with my key that opens all the rooms in this school. 

I stayed as quiet as I possibly could but, I guess she noticed my appearance. She woke up and jumped as if she was scared someone was going to kill her. She then looked around and looked down and seen me creeping in. “Monokuma?” she then rubs her eyes, probably checking if this was a hallucination or not. She then looks at me, boy was she confused. “What are you doing here? Its like 1 a.m.” She looked at the clock next to the bed. Hmm… what now…? Aha! 

“I just thought you could use a teddy bear…” I trailed off. I hated that word ‘Teddy bear’ I am not a child’s play thing… I am MUCH more than that. She just looked at me and pondered. She then nodded her head and helped me up on the bed. I wouldn’t lie that things were awkward. We both just sat there. We both were just staring at each other, seeing what the other would do next. I just thought I was wasting my time… I was getting ready to leave but, finally she spoken. 

“How did you get that video?” She spoken in such a low scary voice. It almost sent a shiver down my spine. Then I asked “What video?” I mean I know she was talking about the video, but I hadn’t seen WHAT was on it. “…” She just dropped it at that. I was ready to leave. It was REALLY awkward. But, she still hadn’t told me anything. So, there IS more to her than what meets the eye.

She then exhaled after a minute or two. “I’m sorry… its not your fault is it? It was the mastermind behind the plan… right?” She knew what was up. Good, I knew she wasn’t a boring idiot like the rest of them. “That’s right~” I sang out happily. “But, I can’t give you more information. Sorry sweet cheeks.” Her face turned a shade of red when I has said that. It was almost if she liked me~ I felt happy by her reaction. But, how can anyone love a sadistic animatronic bear? I really did hope she felt the same way about me, but that’s just fantasy! Ah, despair, my friend meets me with the same fate again. Sorrow. It was ok, I was made for that reason. She suddenly surprised me at what she said next though.

Your P.O.V 

Monokuma seemed to know so little about.. what happened, but I feel like he should know more. I guess he could be the only one who I can truly be speaking to and I’d feel safe he wouldn’t accuse me with us killing eachother. So, I decided he should stay here. Maybe if I’m buddies with him I’d get more info upon things… So, I said to him.

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

“I’d take that offer upon you being my teddy bear.” She smirked at me. It drove me insane! I was so heated. So, this is how teenage boys feel when they get a chance to…. Um… I shook my head in response. I couldn’t really speak. This new happiness inside of me… IS EVEN BETTER THAN DESPAIR!? Wha-? Really? Something that’s better than despair!? Is this… Love? 

She laid down with me next to her. Oh golly gosh! I’m breaking the rules! I’m breaking the ruuulllleeeesss~! This is finally sparking up my dire need of something entertaining! Just a few minutes after, she was knocked out. She stirred a little in her sleep but, a few minutes later she was fine! She hugged me a little tightly, while she was stirring around, then it was a just a normal compassionate hug. Well, that’s what I’d like to think. Anyway, I felt so comfy and relaxed that I almost fell asleep! And I can’t even sleep because, I have no reason to! So, instead I just observed her. Seeing her mumble incoherent things. She still fascinates me even in her sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just before I knew it, it was daytime. I better get going. I got up and slipped out of her grip, luckily I didn’t wake her. I went into a small apartment to the right of her room under her desk. I pressed a small button secretly hidden into the plate of the wall. It opened up my passage way and I scurried off into the surveillance room, only to be greeted by my new master.

“Where were you last night, Monokuma? I didn’t see you roaming the halls, keeping watch as you should be doing.” Ah, just great…

“ I was surveying the areas and checking up on the non-surveillanced ones while I did. You just simply didn’t see me walk out and about~” He didn’t seem too convinced by my little lie, but he bought it anyway. It just pains me to see poor adorable Monokuma. Have such a stupid master… It really does. 

“Now then, it appears we have a murder on our hand.” He gave me the most sinister smile. As a reply I did the same. I can’t wait to see who it is~


	3. Chapter 1: Introductions Part 3: Our First Class Trial!!!

Your P.O.V

I awoken a little earlier than when the morning announcement had played upon the t.v. at 7 a.m. I looked around and Monokuma was no where in sight. I just sighed as I lazily made my way to my closet to grab some clothes. I rummaged through my hanged clothes and picked out a white dress and a black jacket. I also decided to use a scarf and some stocking with black boots. I checked myself in the mirror to see my hair a mess. I puffed out my cheeks in thought of how to style it. I decided to curl my hair and place it all on my left shoulder. I smiled in the mirror in approval.

Just then it was 7:00 a.m.

*ding dong, bing bong*

I turned around to watch the little monochromed bear upon the screen.

“Goooooood morning everyone! It’s a really wonderful day today~” What was this bear going on about. He was so cheerful I couldn’t help but smile. Was it about last night?

“I’m just so gosh darn happy! It seems like we’ve discovered a dead body!” D-Dead body!? Oh god… I rushed out of my room to hear a girl scream. It was Choyo. Everyone was coming out of their rooms seeing if Monokuma’s statement was true. I rushed over to the screaming Choyo and seen IT…. 

I-It was defiantly a dead person, it was Akemi Katsutoshi! He was in the classroom, his blood was splattered upon the chalk board. But where was the body? I looked behind the counter and there he was. His lifeless body laying so peacefully on the ground. There was a katana in his stomach. It looked as if it was the one that was placed on the shelf in the gym. Everyone was shocked and they all lost there minds. There were screams heard from some of the guys and the girls. Chiyo was just laughing and mumbling to herself about demonic spirits, that sort of frightened me a bit… But, what really caught my attention was Choko, she was so calm about it.

*ding dong, ding dong*

The t.v. screen turned on. Monokuma was simply just sitting there while leaning onto his arm rest while his other hand had a wine glass in it. Wait, the hell? He drinks… but how exactly? And… why? Is he like Bender from Futurama, he runs on alcohol?

“A body has been discovered!” He cheerfully yelled out and started bouncing cheerfully, almost spilling his wine.

“After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin! Happy investigating everyone!” Then the screen shut off. Wait trial? Oh god… Why are we put into a situation like this…

“Alright everyone, go investigate for clues. I’ll find some clues in here.” Choko stated leaving everyone out of their trance.

“Well… I guess we better find out who the killer is before we all get killed ourselves.” Makoto stated. Everyone agreed and left. I just stayed back. Choko was looking at the corpse. I was going to go ask her what was she doing my dress got tugged. I turned to look but, no one was there.

“Down here, sweetheart~” Monokuma cooed. I looked down to see him with a small file. It was labeled Monokuma file with a little face of Monokuma in the bottom right corner. Before I could ask what this was Monokuma was gone.

Damn that bear moves fast.

I walked over to Choko who was poking around at the body. I just stood there in shock, how could she just touch a dead body like that? She looked up at me and seen the file in my hand. “What’s that?” She asked pointing at the small file that I had in my right hand.

“Oh, its something Monokuma gave me. I don’t know what’s inside of it though. Before I could ask he ran off.” I passed her the file and she just scanned through it. “Great, this gives us nothing besides the time of death.” She then shut the file and began to poke at the body again. This time, I did the same.

I was looking on the right side of the body. Then like the idiot I am I hit my head under the freakin table. Choko looked at me with a worried expression upon her face. “Are you alright?” She asked with such concern. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” I said a little too flustered of my actions.

I then began to rub the top of my head then I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and found blood. Did I really freakin hit my head THAT hard? No, it cant be. I then pulled out the phone I got from Monokuma. I shined the light under the table and saw it… The name of our killer. But why him? I then nudge Choko to take a look at it. She just smiled at me “That’s just what we needed. Good job, partner.” She let out her hand so I could put mine in it. We shaked and exchanged satisfied smiles. We were a really great team! We both then took pictures of our “evidence” and went off to find the others in the gym.

“Hey guys, so did you find anything?” Yuu asked towards Choko and I’s way. Everyone turned as I held up my phone. “It’s all right here.” I was triumphant. “That’s great, cuz uh… we couldn’t really find anything.” He laughs and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, we heard it.

*ding dong, bing bong*

“Hey guys, I’m getting pretty sick and tired of waiting around for all of you to get your little ‘evidence’. So, I’ve decided… It’s time for a deadly judgement… A deadly deception… A deadly betrayal… A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith… A deadly… class trial…!” He let out a laugh and mostly everyone was shaking in fear. They all knew someone amongst us killed Akemi; Choko and I knew EXACTLY who did it. 

Monokuma calmed down and then collected himself “Please proceed to the elevator down the hall! Let’s get things rolling!” And with that he left and we were all forced to do his bidding. We were then greeted with a large decorative room. There was 16 semi circular podiums and a little Monokuma laying sideways on what I assumed was his throne in front of him was a small podium stand with a bug red button ontop and a little screen in front. We all stepped into one podium, guess where I was placed! Directly across from Monokuma. He just glanced at me and gave me a wink and a smile before quickly turning away to face everyone else.

“Thank you all for joining in our class trial! Now, this class trial will be a battle between the “culprit” who committed the murder and the innocents- the rest of you students. During the trial, you will get a chance to debate “who amongst us is the hidden killer?” amongst yourselves. The results will be decided on a vote upon your phones in an app labeled “Who dunnit?” You may use it at the end of the trial to cast your votes in. And the, if you answer the correct one the culprit who disrupted public order will be punished, and the rest can go on living our school’s communal lifestyle. On the other hand, if the wrong person is voted for as the culprit… The real culprit who committed the crimes stays alive, but all the innocents will be “punished” as in execution, Execution, EXECUTION!!! Which means: Zap-zap in the electric chair! Choke-choke from poison gas! Maybe I’ll tear your body up in a hurricane storm! Now, if THAT happens, that will also be the end of communal lifestyle, of course! So, you better pick the right one if you know what’s good for you~ And that students, is the rules of our “school trial”! Everyone understand?” Everyone just stood in silence. All of that information shocked us. 

If we had chosen the wrong person then the person who had killed would be free and if we chosen right we’d be free and the killer would be dead… Either way one of us would die! Oh Y/N, but this is a world of ‘Kill or be killed’ It’s a world of all you ‘can kill’ Kill-kill-killing all round the world! There it was again… that voice. It sounded so familiar, ringing in my head, but I just cant quite put my finger on it…

“I take your silence as a outstanding, of course! So, let the trial commence!” Monokuma cheered out.

Then, the trial started

Trial Start!

“Alright, first off we found Akemi in the classroom behind the desk by the blackboard in the classroom we’ve all awoken in this school on our ‘first day’.” She was right without a doubt!

“The murder weapon was a katana that someone must’ve taken from the glass cabinet in the gym, right!?” Ken chimed in, wanting to be helpful, but flustered when we all looked at him. So, he noticed the katana was missing too. Interesting…

“Yes, the time he had died was at 4:47 a.m.” Tatsuya replied. Wait, how did he know that? Had Monokuma given the file to everyone. Hehe... Nope!

I just smiled and nodded. “Choko and I had found several wounds on his chest. There was also a death note written in his own blood under the table.” I then pulled out my phone to show everyone the evidence. Tatsuya was freaking out. Yup, that’s right. Shake and tremble in fear. You deserve it… 

Everyone stared in shock at what the message smeared in blood had been. Tatsuya. “R-really? Tatsuya did you do that to him?” Jin was in shock. “I-I…” He stammered off.

“No! It was Y/N. Look at the blood in her hands and on top of her head! She must’ve done it!” He screamed out like a madman. Monokuma raised up from his slouching position and looked at me amused. Almost everyone then looked at me in confusion and fear. “Y-Y/N?” Yuu stuttered out in fear.

“No, it wasn’t her. I was there the whole time and she was helping me find out clues of who the killer was. I was watching her the whole time. She didn’t have any leads to the murder.” Everyone except Tatsuya sighed in relief.

“How could you all possibly know!? They were both in there together! Maybe, Choko was apart of it too!” Everyone then realized it and got lost in thought.

“Now now, there’s no need to assume that.” Monokuma butted in. Makoto gave him a pissed off look. Monokuma noticed and just resumed his speech. “If there WAS an accomplice to this murder there would be NO benefit for the culprit’s assistance. It was clearly stated in the rules that only the ‘Blackened’ gets to pass with the murder. No assistance, just the person that KILLED.”

Everyone was murmuring to one another. Tatsuya was getting even more nervous. “Then how do you explain the blood dripping on her head, darling~?” Teruo asked while pointing at the blood on my head.

“Simple… She hit her head on the table while helping Choko examining the body. Yes… that is why the blood is smeared. Ah~ yes… hmm? Ok. The spirit of Akemi has spoken beyond the grave and pointed out to me that YOU were the one who committed his murder.” Chiyo stated. Huh? She’s a medium!?

“H- how could you know!? You’re probably in on it too!!” He practically screamed it out. “Haha… the evidence we need is in the incinerator room.” Chiyo closer her eyes and looked down, letting out a evil looking smile.

He gasped. He then mumbled to himself “but how…?”

“Now that she’s mentioned it… I DID pass by the incinerator room with Kaito, Taro *martial artist one*, and Yuu. And we ALL had seen it on. We all wondered but, didn’t really pay much attention to it.” Makoto added in. “W-We all couldn’t have gotten into it at night time right? It was locked! And it still was locked when we all awoken…” Choyo added.

Chiyo then looked up with a satisfied yet sinister smile. “And who was the one in charged of the opening AND closing of the incinerator room?” She asked Monokuma as he was now almost half asleep. “Wha-?” He then regained his senses as everyone in the room awaited his answer. “Ah! Yes, I assigned the job to Tatsuya. He was just so eager HE even ASKED for the job! Such, a good student.” Monokuma said sarcastically yet somewhat playful in his tone. 

Everyone then stared in shock at Tatsuya now going berserk. I then thought of how it all played out.

“I GOT IT!” I yelled out as everyone’s eyes were on me. I had the spotlight, it was my time to shine…

“Ok, here’s how it all played out. Tatsuya had see his family being held captive right? And, he would do ANYTHING to be there for him. I had heard FROM Tatsuya himself that he had done so many jobs supporting his family and would do ANYTHING to get back to them. So, since he had seen his video which must’ve shown them being held captive, he must’ve lost it. He then planned to kill someone so he could get out of here ASAP. He then went to Monokuma to get the key for the incinerator room so he could burn the evidence once it was done. Monokuma obviously obliged, since HE knew this would be entertaining.” I then looked at Monokuma who nodded with his eyes sparkling in excitement.

“You got it right, sweetheart! Better watch out for this one Tatsuya, cuz she is on a roll!” He cheered.

“So, with that he thought of someone who didn’t deserve to live. Since, of course was a humbled man. In order to do this crime he needed someone who was so disgusting, he would gladly kill in an instant and with Akemi being entitled the ‘Ultimate high-school leveled Player’ He knew HE would be his target. So, he must’ve grabbed the katana and asked Akemi to meet him to disgust something that Akemi would like… A girl. So, he must’ve written signed with a girls name. And to his stupidity… Akemi went. The scene of the crime must’ve taken place in the classroom due to the body being found there, the message, and the blood splattered on the wall. So, when Akemi arrived in the classroom he must’ve been waiting for a girl to have a… ‘good time’ with and in response got a face full of death. Tatsuya must’ve lured him behind the table and stabbed him. Akemi must’ve realized due to him being in the corner of the room near the desk and all and with that Tatsuya walked out as Akemi was taking his final breath. But, little did he know Akemi had written his killers name under the desk. So, Tatsuya could’ve been found out easily. As this happened Tatsuya must’ve taken all the items which means his clothing, all splattered in blood and all and threw it in the incinerator. Due to HIM being the only one able to open and close it. Isn’t that right Tatsuya?”

He then looked down in defeat. Monokuma just turned his head sideways in amusement as everyone looked away from Tatsuya, ashamed.

“Hehe… You’re a strong one Y/N… Well, I guess we should get this over with. My family IS waiting for me after all… Let’s just hurry it up eh, Monokuma?” It hit me hard. I felt so guilty… Tatsuya just took it like the man he was... We all proceeded to vote and the results came out to Tatsuya.

“Great job everyone! Tatsuya is the killer! Now, Iiiiiiiiittt’s Punishment Time!” He shouts out as he hits the button.

The screen showed a pixel of Tatsuya being dragged off by a pixelated Monokuka. Then suddenly there was a chain that wrapped around Tatsuya’s throat and dragged him to who knows where! We all looked at Monokuma as he gestured us all to follow him “Don’t worry. I’ve mad a ‘SPECIAL’ punishment for him.” I was shocked and scared for Tatsuya. A SPECIAL punishment!? 

We began walking down the hall and we were greeted by a chained fence that we couldn’t get passed. There laid Tatsuya under the car. His head against the back wheel. There was another Monokuma driving the vehicle. I then looked down and Monokuma just smiled at me. He then covered his eyes with his hands as if telling me I should watch. And that’s EXACTLY what I did.

Automobile Accident 

Tatsuya was laying with his head against the back wheel of a Chevrolet Camaro that displayed the colors of black and white stripes. The automobile started up as the wheel began to get closer to Tatsuya. He then waited for the pain to happened. Shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists and teeth. He then opened his eyes a few minutes later as nothing had happened. Once, he opened his eyes the tires crushed his face as it spun around quickly. After a few minutes of this Tatsuya body was dragged under another car that was being held by a life. The lift the dropped on him crushing his body. It then goes back up and then down again crushing his body some more. It continued to do this multiple times and stopped when Tatsuya’s body was ‘fully’ crushed. Then his body was dragged a few inches away from the gate where everyone stand. Everyone started trembling in fear and cried deliriously. Monokuma just stared at the body. Was he enjoying it?

Your P.O.V 

Someone tapped my shoulder and let me look up. Since I was facing the door we entered I didn’t have to see the miserable catastrophe that was Tatsuya. I was thankful for Monokuma telling me not to look but, also terrified as to what he did. Hearing all the screams and motors revving. He then gestured me to move along and I headed to my room ready to cry. 

As soon as I went to my room I wondered if Akemi’s body was still in the classroom. If it wasn’t disposed of properly I would’ve done it myself! I stormed over and took a look. Everything was… spotless. With a little sigh of relief I went back to my room only to see… HIM.

“Nice job with the trial sweetheart. You’re really clever at those sort of things aren’tcha?” I then ignored him for a bit. He just turned his head confused. He then realized why I was so mad

“Aww, sweetheart. Don’t be sad. It wasn’t your fault. You were just doing what you needed to do to survive. And just between you and me… I’ll make sure you get out of here alive! Uh… even if it’s against the rules. I really like you and all and you amuse me…” He trailed off. I couldn’t even comprehend what he was telling me right now. I was just so infuriated.

“Monokuma, I don’t want to be alive anymore! And I especially don’t want to be here with you! You are the one who made us do this! You could’ve easily said you DIDN’T want to be apart of all of this! But no, you just HAD to do what your master says don’t you!?” I went on and on about his mistakes. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore he just stood up and walked out. With that I was happy that he left but, soon realized what I did was wrong. God, why cant I make up my mind about that bear. I mean, he’s a piece of machinery. He WAS MADE to do as he was told… But, why did he always come to me? It seemed as if he loved me or something. I just let out a sigh and laid on my bed. Oh Y/N, don’t you realize you’re the one who made him? Ugh, that voice… why now?

You’ll realize soon enough. Check under your pillow. I’ll see you around~ Pupupu

I then rested my head on the pillow. It felt kind of hard. I then looked under it as the voice said. There was… a small black and white box. I opened it to find a necklace with a cute little bear on it. One side of it was black and the other white. This represented… Hope and Despair. I hesitantly put it around my neck. I then looked back down to the box to see a little note.

“Hey Y/N if you’re reading this. I must’ve executed someone and I couldn’t apologize to you for it. I am a busy man… bear… whatever! Pupupu. Anyways, I thought maybe if I didn’t tell you this for myself. I’d like to have a little dinner with you to… uh… make it up to you? Y-Yeah… Anyway, I hope to meet you in the Class Trial room again. Don’t worry its open! And I wont punish you for leaving your room during night time. ~Love Your ‘favorite stuffed bear’, Monokuma”

I sighed heavily feeling guilt wash upon me. 

What do I do now…?


	4. Chapter2: MIxed Signals Part1: CUZ IT'S A GAME!!!

I finally gathered myself and set off to see Monokuma… I didn’t really want to see him to be honest, but I thought that was best for now.

I stepped into the elevator and awaited for it to come to a stop. I wondered what that bear had ‘in store’ for me. I was stuck pondering, getting lost in my thoughts. I then heard the elevator doors open, causing me to jump a little. As soon as the doors had open I stepped out to see dim lights coming from candles.

It would’ve been pitch black in here if it wasn’t for those lights, but still I could hardly see a damn thing! I walked a bit to my left and turned to see a figure of what I assumed to be another teenager sitting quite seductively on Monokuma’s throne. W-was this a set up? I was a bit frightened. Who was this person and what did they want? I was about to let out a scream for Monokuma to help me; he DID promise to me that nothing would’ve happened to me…

“H-Hey Y/N calm down! We don’t want the others to find out our little ‘affairs’ now do we?” T-That voice… It was DEFINANTLY Monokuma’s, but how…? “M-Monokuma?” I finally muttered out. I was so confused, how did Monokuma become human? Unless… THIS is our Mastermind.

“Heya sweetheart! I see you got my letter. Upupu.” He let out a little laugh. I just glared at this man, who ‘claims’ to be Monokuma’s figure.

“So, what do you want?” I was beginning to be a little too cocky, with my attitude and all. But, can I really trust this man? “Whoa, Y/N calm down. Don’t talk to your headmaster like that. I mean, other than that fact… You can talk to me however you like! You’re such a cutie when you’re trying to act tough~” W-What’s this guys deal?

“Now then, Y/N… You know how much you intrigue me, don’t you?” Hmm? Well, Monokuma DID mention it to me more than once. I just nodded and went along with this little ‘charade’ . 

“Listen, Y/N I can’t take it anymore! I haven’t felt this way before! My despair fades when I’m around you! I can’t even take pleasure in your despair! I cant help but to think about you ever single minute! I can’t even take THAT much pleasure in the students killing one another…” W-What? Is this a love confession? The man claiming to be Monokuma then looked down. “I-Is this what it feels like to be in love..?” He questions me. Does he not know about love? God, where has this guy been? And to think, he loves me? H-how? He couldn’t possibly know me THAT well to be falling head over heels for me…

I just nodded and his right eye flares up a glowing red color. It frightened me. WHY THE HECK IS THIS DUDES EYE RED!? It’s not normal… “T-That settles it!” He then grabs my arms and headed me towards the elevator. “H-Hey!” I scolded. He just laughs his famous Upupupu and shushes me. 

Once we got into the elevator I got to FINALLY see his face, and holy shiet dude! You should’ve seen him. He was so handsome with his stereotypical animu hair but, the color split half white and half black. Heck, even his clothing, jacket and all. Was the same monochrome color, half black, half white. The only thing that WASN’T monochrome, was his right eye and his skin color. His skin was a very fair color and his eyes were grey to the left and red on the right. I couldn’t help but blushing at his appearance. I still wondered how he could transform into a human, IF HE IS Monokuma… 

The elevator then arrived to the first floor, where all the dorms and cafeteria was. He then looked around sneakily to see if anyone was awake. He then jumps a bit with a gasp. What happened next was something I couldn’t believe.

H-He transformed back into the little bear he ‘supposedly’ was, Monokuma. I was just standing there dumb founded as Monokuma tugged at my dress. I knelt down to Monokuma’s height and he whispered in my ear. “Follow my lead.”

“Get to your room! Do you know what time it feakin is!? It 12:00 midnight! Now get going!” He scolds at me. He then turned his attention to the people he seen earlier, sitting in the cafeteria, Jin, Choyo, Akahana, and Kichi. “And you all! What do you think you’re doing!? Get to bed!” Without explanation from any of us. We all walked to our dorms. Monokuma following me secretly in the process. I heard all the girls head to their room shutting the door with a THUD being heard in the process. 

I looked around to see the halls empty, except for Monokuma who was practically waddling, trying to scurry towards my room. I couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh. Good thing he didn’t notice, or so I thought anyway.

He then shut the door as transforming back into his ‘human’ self in the process. He then turned to me while smirking as his right eye flared up with a burning passion. “Upupupu… Don’t think I didn’t hear that little cute giggle of yours while watching me run here… You were laughing at me weren’t you!?” He seemed angry yet aroused. It was kinda creepy, yet adorable. He then stepped closer to me.

“Mocking your headmaster… That deserves a punishment and I’m not going to hold anything back!” Then, without warning, he pounced on me. Luckily we landed on the bed and not the floor. He was so close to me, my face felt hot, I was blushing like crazy. “It’s punishment time~” Before I knew it he was kissing my neck. I tried to struggle words from my mouth and finally I spoken “M-Monokuma…” He then stopped and was towering over me.

”Hmm?” He asks with sensation in his eyes.

“H-How are you human?” I tried to get out of this situation by asking him questions that I was DYING to know. “Hmm, well Y/N. Cuz it’s all a game!” That didn’t really answer my question… “Uh, that didn’t answer what I asked…” “Cuz it’s a game!” Monokuma chanted out again. “Why do you keep saying it’s a game?” He was starting to scare me AND annoy me. “Cuz it’s a game!” He chanted out again. I sighed with frustration. I guess if I’m not going to get an answer I might as well leave…

“I’m going.” I was about to leave *my* room as Monokuma stopped me. He grabbed my arm. “I’m sorry Y/N.” He then dipped me and stared at me with passion in his eyes. All my anger fadded away and all I was left now was desire. He then leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

“Cuz it’s a game.”

I then became flustered. “God damn it Monokuma!” I pushed him away as he just uproared with laughter.

“Well, if you must know. I was created this way in order to “please” my master if she ever needed it. Good thing she didn’t. And you can have me and my virgin body all to yourself. I even have a male’s genital and with that I also have their semen and-“ He was about to trail off with more of his ‘body parts’ while I just shushed him. 

Then he spoken. “ Don’t assume you’re getting out of your ‘punishment’ because you asked me a mere question.” He then proceeded to kiss me while whispering sweet nothings to me. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted ‘punishment’ from this gorgeous man. He then hurried on with his ‘punishment’ and decided to take it up a notch. He took off his clothes and his body… Wow… He was so muscular and his body seemed almost real. In fact, his kisses and the way he touched me seemed like it was an actual persons touch. Just what was this bear made of?

He then tried to undress me and I pushed him away and looked at him in panic. “Wha? You don’t want your ‘punishment’?” He asks, stopping everything. “I-It’s just my first time…” He just ponders a bit and nods “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be easy with you. It IS my first time too." He then tugs at the ‘collar’ of my dress asking for permission. I nod slowly, frightened of how much this is going to hurt in the morning. With one swipe, Monokuma took off my dress. I then looked at him while puffing out my cheeks.

“S-sorry.” He chuckled nervously. He then slowly took off my bra exposing my breasts. He then smiled at me causing my face to go red. He then proceeded to go ‘down on me’ while kissing my stomach. He then bites my panties and rips them off as well. He then leans his body closer to mine asking for permission for his ‘punishment’ as well. With one swift move he placed himself inside of me. He stayed in that position a bit letting me get used to it. I was whimpering. He just panted a bit while petting my hair. “Shh… shh.. it’s alright…” He then gives me a quick kiss before he continued.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When we finally met our peak we climaxed over each other as Monokuma just fell to the right of me. He panted heavily as I did too. It didn’t take long for him to regain his poseur. He then kissed my cheek and went down me once again and licked my insides. I gripped the bed tightly, practically screaming his name now. He looked up and smirked at me while licking my juices off his lips. He then kissed me again and whispered

“Don’t tell anyone alright, sweetheart?” I nodded as he lays next to me once again. He then cuddles me. He felt so warm. I was so tired… I blacked out.

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

It didn’t take long for me to sleep. I just watched her again and looked at the necklace I had given her as a present. More than half the circular beads were white… Hehe, she had more hope than despair within her. I kept cuddling her and nuzzling my face in her hair. I really did love this girl. 3:47 a.m. She was stirring a bunch in her sleep. Her necklace beads were changing fast. It was filled with… Despair. I’d really hate if she kept having despair that would lead her into madness… Just like how I am… After pondering to myself, I decided to just sing a song. She then calmed down and her hope had risen again. I smiled down upon her beautiful face.

“ I love you, Y/N.”


	5. Chapter2: Mixed Signals Part1: Party Gone Wrong...?

I felt something poking my face. I cringed a bit and slapped the thing that was poking my face away. A few seconds later it started poking harder. I growled and I heard the sound of someone familiar.

“Ding Dong, Bing Bong. Wake up Sweetheart! Gimme a kiss. I got to go wake the others. It’s almost 7:00!!!” I opened my eyes to see little Monokuma hugging my neck. I giggled at the sight of him. He was so adorable. I kissed his head and petted him. He just looked away while blushing and mumbled something under his breath *You can do better than that…* “What was that, Monokuma?” Before I could ask he was already in his human form and held me against the wall and kissed me passionately. Sensation overflowed my body as he walked out a few seconds later triumphantly and proud.

“Oh and Y/N, no one killed anyone yet so, you have free time!” Then he was gone. I got up and cursed a bit under my breath. I then looked in the mirror and fixed myself up I got dress in my favorite clothing and walked out of my room. Who should I hang out with first? I decided I’d figure it out once I met the others in the cafeteria. We’d all usually meet and see if everyone is accounted for. Wouldn’t want to leave anyone out, right?

I scurried on over to the dinning hall where everyone waited for my arrival. “You’re late.” I turned over to my left and there stand Taro *martial artist* he just scolded at me about being on time to these things. Teruo pushed him aside and told him, “Better late than never right, darling?” He gave me a smile and I smiled back. We all then ate some of Jin’s delicious home cooked meals. They were even better than what my family provided for me! I gulped down my food and so did all the others. Jin was pleased that she had satisfied ‘customers’.

It didn’t take us long to finish eating our food. Everyone left except for Jin, Choyo, Akahana, and Kichi. They turned their attention towards me. “Hey Y/N, what were you doing last night out in the halls?” Oh god… I just knew they were going to ask me this. Damn it, Monokuma! “I- I was trying to find the bathroom…” I mumbled out. “Uh, don’t you like... have a bathroom in your room?” Akahana asked while cocking her hips to the side and crosses her arms. “Well, I uh- do but…”

Suddenly, Monokuma pops out. “Hey, you bastard girls! Don’t you know that during the “Nighttime” effect, you simple CAN NOT open the bathroom doors due to it being locked?” Monokuma scolds at us. “This little bastard right here simply tried to find one outside of her room, until I had to shoo her off. Then she had to suffer with a full blatter.” Monokuma uproared with laughter at his own statement. “Well then, why cant we go into the bathrooms at night time? Shouldn’t it be available to us at ALL times?” Akahana grew suspicious at us.

“As you bastards may know there is NO cameras located in the bathrooms. Only the bedroom sections of your door is there a camera.” Monokuma rebuttal back at Akahana. “Since I AM roaming the halls during nighttime for you lingering bastards out in the hallways, when you ALL SHOULD be in bed, damn it! I wouldn’t have time to babysit you and also, I wouldn’t be able to see anyway. And who knows what you girls are doing in there. Thrashing at the walls or trying to dig a way out… Geez, girls on their periods are quite scary… Ahem! Anyways, I simply CAN NOT allow you to leave this school nor cause any damage to it.” Monokuma puffs out his chest with a proud stance.

“Now that you mention it. I DID come across to a period where I did have to use the bathroom but, not being able to. It was during the night time effect.” Kichi finally stated.

“So much for your *Photographic memory*. Well, see ya bitches!” Monokuma walked out and I swear as he did I heard the words. “Where the hood. Where the hood. Where the hood at.” Lingering behind his trail.

Suddenly, Yuu came running in. “Y/N, the second floor opened up!” Yuu grabbed my shoulders excitedly. “Let’s go!!!” Yuu then grabbed me and lead me up the flight of stairs leading me to another section of the school. The second floor. The girls followed behind our trail as we were greeted with the others: Chiyo, Kaito, Ken, Teruo, Choko, Makoto, and the two Taro’s. 14 of us in counting. Both Akemi and Tatsuya died… I still couldn’t believe Tatsuya would just up and kill Akemi. I mean, sure Akemi was kinda *dirty* but that didn’t mean he should’ve died… right?

“Alright, seems like everyone is here. Let’s begin searching.” Choko stated.

We separated off into groups. My group consisted of Makoto, Ken, Kaito, Jin, Kichi, and Choyo. We had to check the left side of the area while Choko’s group that consisted of Akahana, Chiyo, Yuu, Teruo, and the two Taro’s, checked the right.

In our investigations we found that there is a pool and a male and female bathroom. When we finished observing the area we headed back to the stair well to meet up with Choko and the others.

“We found a library on our side. It consisted of several books and… other things…” Choko stated simply. “Don’t forget we found two classrooms. One labeled 2-A and the other 2-B.” Taro *martial artist* stated. “Yes, but that is not of importance. It only contained childish drawing on the chalk board and nothing useful for our knowledge.” She calmly stated at Taro. Taro just turned away and began being flustered.

“Wait a pool!? We should have a pool party!!! I mean, we ARE still alive right? That should be something to celebrate about!!!” Yuu stated. Everyone agreed with his idea.

“Alright! That settles it. 7:00 p.m. we’ll all meet at the pool. That’ll give me just enough time to prepare for the party!” Yuu cheered out. We all then headed our separate ways.

I decided to go back to my dorm for the time being to get prepared for the party. It was 11:00 a.m. It didn’t take long to investigate the new area. Luckily I packed my swim suit, just incase the school had a pool. I rummages through my lugged in my closet and found my bikini. I then decided to headed off to the shower before getting ready.

I placed my bikini ontop of the counter and turned on the water.

As the warm water hit my back, a sensual relaxation overflowed throughout my body. I then started to sing as I always did when I showered. *It’s like my ritual or something XD*

Monokuma’s P.O.V

As all the bastards got ready preparing for their little pool party and some preparing the party. I decided to head off to Y/N’s dorm to show the present I got her… well, I got it from her, but either way it’s a present! I decided to take my secret passage way instead of roaming out in the open like last time. I headed through one of the tunnels that Junko made for me, for ‘easy access’ throughout the school.

I entered Y/N’s dorm and shut the passage way that was hidden under her desk. I then heard a lovely musical tune from my little succubus of an angel. Her voice was more of a succubus rather than an angel’s one, but either way my ears and heart were happy to hear her lovely voice. As she was singing the song I couldn’t help but noticing it’s familiar tune and vocals…

Ah! It’s the song I sang to her last night while she was sleeping. I decided to sing along to her lovely voice…

“Ah sore!(C’mon!)

Ah doushita? (What’s wrong?)

Sore sore sore sore!(C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon!)

Ah doshita?(What’s wrong?)

Ah sore!(C’mon!)”

I began to chant out quietly to myself so Y/N wont hear, while slightly fist pumping into the air.

“Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushii~ (This is a pure, just, and beautiful world~)

Seiron bakkari no yo no naka dakedo~ (Where everyone strives to be right~)”

Her beautiful voice sang out proud and strong. Just the way it should be!

“Ah sore sore sore (C’mon c’mon c’mon)”

I chanted out, being into the song.

“Minna honne ga miekakure~ (But we play hide-and-seek with our feelings~)

Hotondo marumie na miekakure~ (Though it’s only too easy to see through it all~)”

Her voice was stronger this time. She was getting into it!

“Ah doushita doushita doushita?(What’s wrong? What’s wrong? What’s wrong?)” I sang out.

“Wakuwaku no dokidoki~ (Our hearts are racing in excitement~)

Yaritai houdai yatte mo iissu ka~? (Can we just do whatever we want~?)

Kuuki yomazu ni kamitsuite~! (Oblivious, we take the bait~!)” She sang out almost screaming.

“Ah yoisho! (There we go!)” I chanted out while chuckling.

She was getting WAY into this song. Is she always like this while singing?

“Hikkakimawashite upupunopu~! (And mess everything up, upupu~!)” Her laugh was adorable, Upupu.

“Ah doushita? (What’s wrong?)” I chant out once again.

“Warubriezu ni hito wo kuu~(We calmly devour each other)”

She said it so devious and innocently! My right eye couldn’t help but to flare up.

“Ah sore! (C’mon!)” I chanted out while smiling sinisterly.

“Extreme na monokuma ondo~ (Extreme is the Monobear song~)” She sings out.

Her heart is REALLY into this song

“Sore sore sore sore! (C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon!)” I chanted along.

“Hito erabazu kamitsuite~! (We snap at anyone and everyone~!)” Her voice was getting pretty sassy at this point~

I love it!

“Ah yoisho. (There we go.)” I smiled while chanting out.

“Hoe chirakashite ahaha~! (And roar all over the place, ahaha~!)”

She had a new found pride in her voice as she sang this line out.

“Ah doushita? (What’s wrong?)” I sang out.

“Egao no mama hito wo kuu~ (We devour each other with a smile on our face~)” She sang out almost TOO pleased with this phrase.

I like *this* side of her~

“Ah sore! (C’mon!)” I chanted.

“Nikukawairashiku Monokuma ondo~ (Hateful yet adorable is the Monobear song~)”

Finally she ended her singing with humming.

“Ah doushita? (What’s wrong?) Ah sore! (C’mon)” I finished up.

I decided that I should leave so, I left the box ontop of her bed and went back to my ‘surveillance room.’

Your P.O.V

After about 45 minutes I ended my singing and put on my bikini. I walked out of the room while drying my hair with a towel, only to be greeted by a white box topped off by a black bow.

“Oh gee, I wonder who THIS would be from.” I blurted out sarcastically.

I sat on my bed and opened it. I was happy to see what it was.

“My computer and my other electronical shiz!” I excitedly hopped on and turned on computer and my portable gaming systems. I was acting just like a kid in a candy store! I was just way to damn happy to get these back. #ElectronicIsLife

A note was left in the box and I read it as all my electronics booted up.

“I hope you enjoy having these bad boys back! You wouldn’t BELIEVE how long it took me just to rewire and hack these things…! But, for your sake… I thought you might need it. Anyway, don’t tell ANYONE and DO NOT let anyone find out that I gave these back to you. We’d BOTH get into a lot of trouble. And we wouldn’t want *that* now, would we? P.S. I implanted a small chip, so if I’m not there and you’re lonely. You can talk to ‘him’. Don’t let anyone find out about him too, especially Makoto. Enjoy

~You’re adorable little bear, Monokuma”

He hacked my freaking things!? And what’s this about Makoto? I scurried around all my electronics to find out I couldn’t use the internet or any other means as to call for help. He had a password in order for me to ‘gain’ those things back. Atleast I can still play my games and listen to my music. That’s good. I then seen a small file labeled ‘Alter Ego.’

A face of some girl popped up and spoken to me. “Hello!” The voice shouted causing me to jump a little. It laughed a bit “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” It smiled at me as I typed away, ‘Hello, how are you?’

I figured this program was like ‘Cleverbot’ but, boy was that thing sure stupid as all heck. ‘I’m fine, how are you?” It asked me while smiling. I typed my response in ‘I am fine. :D’. ‘That’s good to hear!’ It responded.

I decided to ‘minimize’ the tab and go off and play ‘UnderTale.’ I opened my last save file. “Huh, what’s this?” Alter Ego then looked around at the game. Maybe gathering information on it?

“Ah, I see. This game is a game the player control a human child as they navigate the fictional Underground: a large, secluded region underneath the surface of the Earth. The inhabitants of the Underground are called "monsters", a diverse and intelligent group who have been banished from the surface following a war with humanity. The child interacts with many monsters on their quest to return to the surface, with the player making decisions on whether to kill or befriend them. These choices affect the outcome of the game to a large degree, with the dialogue and story outcome changing based on their decisions. Made by a famous gaming artist that goes by the name of Toby Fox. Am I right?” Alter Ego gave me a brief summary of my game. I nodded and entered ‘Yup, you got that right!’ Alter Ego smiled then looked at my game again then frowned.

“What run DID you take?” It asked me. “Genocide.” I simply stated. While returning to my game where I had to fight a skeleton named Sans. I could never really beat this part of the game. Sans was just a bit TOO difficult to beat for my taste. Alter Ego gasps then asked me, “Why DID you take the Genocide route?” “Because, I already seen the Pacifist route.” I lied. I never really knew why I took this route first. I mean, I couldn’t go back and reset everything unless I hack it REALLY good. I mean… I CAN do it easily, but others find it quite troublesome and give up after several attempts of failing. Alter Ego watches as Sans dialogue appeared on screen, “It’s a beautiful day outside. Bird’s are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like these, kids like you… S h o u l d b e b u r n I n g I n h e l l.” After his statement he did some attacks and I dodged. It didn’t take long for me to die. “Geeeeeeeettt dunked on.” Sans said as the dog song was played shortly afterwards. I was then brought back to the title screen. Alter Ego looked at my name. It then let out a gasp.

“Say… I didn’t *quite* get your name…” It let out quite frightened, I didn’t understand why. I typed in my name ‘Y/N L/N.’ Alter Ego gasped in fear. “Then you’re!” My computer crashed.

I looked on the side to see the chip implanted into my computer started smoking. Monokuma rushed in and brought a fire extinguisher to put out the small smoke that came from my computer. The foam went all around me as well as on the computer. Monokuma sighed in relief. “What the heck happened!?” Monokuma scolded at me. “I-I don’t know. The chip just broke and must’ve shocked the computer causing it to smoke up or something.” I said while taking the chip out of the computer.

“Oh, right…” Monokuma stated while trying to act innocent. “Wait… Monokuma did you do that? Now that I think about it the thing WAS trying to tell me something…” I glared a bit at Monokuma.

“Are you hiding something from me!?” I growled out as Monokuma backed away a bit. “Heavens, no! Anyway, you better go in the shower and clean yourself up. It’s almost time for your ‘party’.” I turned my head at the clock on the opposite side of my room. It was 5:55p.m.!!! It was almost time to meet everyone at the pool. Where the heck did the time go!? I mean… I *do* have a ton of files on my computers and I *did* check them all, to make sure everything was in check but, did it REALLY take me nearly 5 hours to search through all of them!?

I sighed and did what Monokuma stated. I rushed through my shower and blow dried my hair. No use fixing it if it’s just going to get wet again… I quickly brushed my hair causing me to wince a bit as it was sort of tangled. I put back on my bikini after rinsing it in the shower. I rushed out and checked the time 6:55 p.m.

I hurriedly exited the room and ran up the stairs and headed my way into the pool room. I was surprised to see the place all decorated. There was a buffet of food of all sorts and there was a loud speaker that played some pop music.

I stood there at the entrance as Yuu came to greet me.“Hey Y/N!” He smiled at me. “Hey, did you do all of this?” I asked dumbfounded. “Well, I got a little help from Jin. She made all the food and Taro *martial artist* helped me carry the speakers and radio from the store downstairs.” He scratched the back of his head while smiling.

It didn’t take long for the others to arrive. We all hanged out in our separate corners. Choko, Kaito, Makoto, Yuu, and I swimming around and chatting in the corner of the pool. While Akahana, Choyo, Kichi, and Jin hung out by the boys(Teruo, and the two Taro’s) and laughed as they flexed their muscles and junk. Ken and Chiyo was just near the buffet talking amongst themselves about demons and dark things and such. We were all having fun that is until…

“Ok, which one of you bastards did it!?” Monokuma yelled put angrily making his way towards us. “Who did what?” Yuu asked as he got up from his ‘sitting position’. “Don’t play dumb. It was YOU wasn’t it!?” Monokuma prides at Yuu. “Did what?” I asked Monokuma. “This bastard stole my martini!!! I just wanted a god damn freakin martini but, no! This little bastard had to go ahead and take it with out my permission!!!” Monokuma growled at Yuu who stares back at me nervously. “Yuu… did you steal from Monokuma?” I asked Yuu calmly, trying not to make him scared than he already was. “Y-yeah, I did it…” He finally budged.

“You bastard! I should punish you right n-“ Monokuma looked at me as I gave him a sad face trying to tell him, ‘don’t ruin this…’ Monokuma then sighed. "After this party you will be ‘punished’, you have to clean the whole 1st AND second floor with only a toothbrush.” Monokuma stated while giving a proud stance. “Aww man…” Yuu sighed but complied.

“Hey, Monokuma! Lighten up a bit and joined the party!” Makoto then splashed water at Monokuma. I was scared that he was going to short-circuit or something. Luckily, he didn’t. I guess he was waterproof. Monokuma had shaken the water off of him like a dog. “Damn it Naegi! You want a freaking punishment too!? I will NOT be participating in your childish ways.” With that Monokuma scoffed and left, taking the bottle or martini with him.

“Geez, what’s his deal?” Yuu whispered to me in a low voice. “I guess he’s cranky when he doesn’t have his drink.” I joked at him.

We partied and talked amongst each other. This is how it SHOULD be. Instead of a game about ‘Kill or be killed’ it should be a normal college experience. But, some wishes doesn’t come true. You shouldn’t always have ‘high hopes’ of something because, in this messed up place that we live in called ‘Reality’ there is NO happy ending. And you know that ‘Hope’ you’ve been gripping onto for so long? Yeah, it’s going to be taken away from you in seconds as reality crushes it’s way onto you and all that ‘Hope’ turns into ‘Despair’ and that my children. Is what life is all about.

I mean, just think about it! Maybe I’ll die tonight. Maybe Monokuma wouldn’t protect me at one point and leave me to die. I can feel my level of despair rising within me. Just then, Makoto tapped my shoulder.

“Hey Y/N, you feeling alright?” He asked me so sincerely. I feel like he wants something out of it… It’s so easy to see through people’s lies… “Uh- yeah, yeah, I am.” I shook myself out of my thoughts. “Here. I’ll take you back to your room.” I then told everyone bye as they did the same. I swear I could’ve seen Yuu and Ken glare at Makoto as he walked me out of the area. I wonder what’s their deal. I finally realized. I’ve seen that expression before… The ugly face of Jealousy…

We headed down the stairs and in a matter of minutes, we were at my door. I was about to turn to open my door as Makoto trapped me against the wall. “Goodnight Y/N.” Makoto was leaning into me for a kiss. Thank GOD Monokuma came in time.

“Alright, alright! Break it up!!!” Makoto then hit the wall a bit with his fist. He then simply smiled and walked away. Monokuma watched him closely as he glared at him. While Makoto was out of sight. I opened the door as me and Monokuma stepped inside.

“Alright sweetheart, don’t get into any trouble before I come back. It’s almost 10:00 p.m. “night time” needs to be in effect and the bastard kids needs to be off to beddy-bye~” Monokuma sounded a bit drunk.

I wonder how much glasses or even bottle of martini he drinks per day or per hour for *that* matter… he exited the room and I got ready to go to bed. I lazily changed my clothes and dropped down onto my bed with a thud. I was just so tired from the party. My eyes heavily dropped as I feel into a deep slumber.

Monokuma P.O.V

After I made the ‘night time’ announcement and all the kids went back to their dorms. I made my way to Y/N’s dorm. She was already asleep. I glided into the sheet next to Y/N.

I didn’t bother doing my human ‘transformation’ I’m not a freakin transformer or a magical girl. That I should ‘transform’ every single night I sleep with her! And I guess I just thought that she needed a ‘teddy bear’ rather than a man after what Makoto tried to do… Ugh I swear that kid is getting on my nerves. He always does with his stupid ‘hope’ and all that junk. But now…. I guess puberty got to him…

I wrapped myself around Y/N’s neck as she embraced me in a warm, yet softly squeezed hug. It was nice to get hugged like this from her. I then fell asleep in her warm embrace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I told you she’s working for the bear! Hurry and hit her with the crow bar before they attack!” I heard a soft whispered scream from a female. I then heard rustling and something made out of metal…

I opened my eyes to see Taro *martial artist* looming over me and Y/N. I started to beep “Activating summon spell. Save us, Spear of Gungnir!” I quietly shouted so Y/N wouldn’t wake up.

Spears plummeted into Taro the Ultimate high school level, martial artist’s body. The girl who I assumed was Akahana was trying to leave. I brought out my claws and slashed her as well. I sighed and turned on my night vision on and quietly cleaned the room.

It was 2:00 in the damn morning when I was done. I made sure everything was spotless. No scene of murder. No blood stains. NOTHING. I slid back into the bed next to Y/N and quietly mumbled to myself.

“It’s such a shame… I was expecting Akahana to make some brilliant plan of trying to seduce Taro to kill the other Taro and I could’ve said Taro killed Taro! Or Taro killed himself!” I then realized how stupid I sounded. I chuckled. “God, I must be REALLY drunk in order to make a bad pun like that! I just cant BEAR it… Oh god, I think I need some sleep…”

Author’s note: Don’t worry Monokuma I was hoping that Taro killed Taro too XD Things always change when you’re actually making stories. Sometimes things don’t go as it plans but in the end. The story always works and it’s sometimes better than what you’d want and what you expected the story to be… sorry for the rambling! Any way, hope you all enjoyed. I’ll see you all in the next one, buh-bye! Monokum Ondo (Song sung in bath scene)-youtu.be/ruz4PXSYZKo@


	6. Chapter 2: Mixed Signals Part 3: The Occult

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

I paced around the surveillance room back and forth. I just didn’t know how I was going to explain it to the kids. Especially, Y/N! What do I say? That she was going to get killed by those two until I saved her!? I wouldn’t hear the end of it! I swear, that girl is bipolar… I saved her life and instead of showering me in love and kisses, she’d go ahead and yelled at me and say she’d *want* to die… 

I sighed out and looked over at the clock… 6:43. It’s almost time for the announcement of ‘day time’ to start. I sat on my chair and pondered a bit. I the heard the ‘masters’ control room door opened. He stepped out and scoffed at me as he headed out. I just scoffed right back. 

Geez, the little bastard… kids now a days have no respect for their elders!!! 

Although… I *was* created to be the same age as these bastards…. Either way, I am their superior! I *do* run this school after all… 

I got it! I’ll just tell them they tagged up on me and tried to pin me down and dismember me. Knowing the kids wanted Y/N to tamper around with my circuits… Oh god my face is getting heated just thinking about it!!! Anyway, those kids couldn’t wait for Y/N any longer and they decided to take that matter into their own hands… yes… yes… “That’s not too bad of an idea. Good job Monobear.” I patted myself of the back before I turned on my camera to display myself throughout the school.

“Good morning everyone! It is now daytime~! You know what that means~ GET YOUR LAZY GOD DAMN ASSES UP AND HEAD OVER TO THE GYM! We have an assembly to discuss about two kids not following the rules. Which meant being executed!” I quickly shut off the camera and hastily made my way over to the gym before anyone could arrive. It would be rude of me *not* to be there first, as I’ve called the meeting, and I *am* the principal after all.

I popped up from the floor and onto the stages podium stand. I muttered to myself the same words over and over to remember the speech I’m going to give them. I mean, it was stored in my memory bank but I felt more… human, this way. 

Everyone started gathering into the gym. I calmly recollected myself and turned towards them. “Alright, listen up you bastards. The little two ‘love birds’, of this school tried to cause ‘harm’ to me last night while I was roaming around the halls. And, you all know the rules, am I right!?” Everyone nodded their heads.

“No violence should be caused to the headmaster! That even means trying to ‘tamper’ with my wiring. I know you all are planning to ‘rewire’ me just so I can get on you ‘good side’ but, just be warned… If you do...”

I brought my claws out. “You’d be in an IMMENSE amount to pain.” I up roared in laughter as I leaned back to be greeted by the slide that takes me back to the surveillance room. 

As I got back into my surveillance room, I couldn’t help but notice one person who didn’t buy my excuse of murdering Mrs. Ai (Akahana) and Mr.Tarao (Taro). I think she’d might be useful for my next motive… 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V 

And with that he was gone. We all stood there in shock. Why would Akahana and Taro the martial artist try to rewire Monokuma. Didn’t they know that if they messed with him in ‘any way’ they’d be punished. Not to mention, it *is* kinda odd they would do something so, idiotic… not to mention so instantly too. It all just seemed miss-out of placed. 

Well, teenagers are like that sometimes… I wished they’d all grow up… But, why didn’t they wait for me? They couldn’t have possibly known what they were doing… And what’s all this about “love birds”? To my knowledge they were never *together…* And Monokuma knew of our plans? But, he never *did* say anything about it. Does he really believe that I loved him? Can I believe he loves me?

I kept pondering at all the possibilities while I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit.

“No use worrying about it now…” I turned around to see Yuu looking down to the floor then back at me ‘sincerely’. C’mon, let’s go hang out with the others… We headed to meet with Makoto and Choko in the library. We kept talking about what could’ve happened. We came up with the conclusion that they *did* try to re-wire Monokuma. And their ‘ignorance’ got them killed.

We all wondered about the “love-brid’s” part Monokuma stated. Makoto said he ‘over heard’ them in the dinning hall when no one around talking all ‘mushy’ and crap towards eachother… huh, maybe they *are* together… But, something bothered me. Just *how* did Monokuma get caught?

I knew theirs Monokuma’s located through out the school and all, but all I ever *did* see was one… Maybe I’m just overthinking too much. Monokuma *was* next to me in bed, all night. Or so I thought anyway… 

The day went on by. No one died yet. I hung out with everyone yet again. I’ve gained and explored new information about everyone. It wasn’t *that* personal, but I *did* learn a few tricks from all of them…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Day’s went by. I repeated the same thing over and over. Wake up, go meet everyone in the dinning hall, hang out with everyone *one at a time*, go eat dinner, head back to my dorm to shower, then Monokuma would show up in my room and then we’d sleep… I wondered when someone would strike again. There’s a good amount of us. But, with no ‘motives’ I guess no one would ‘kill’ from being bored of the same old, same old… I mean, they *did* want to be set free from this school, right? Ah well… I opened my door to hear a scream from Jin. 

It sounded like she was screaming from the second floor. I rushed on over there to meet up with the others in the classroom 2-A. I couldn’t believe what I seen. 

Both Taro *magician* and Teruo *actor* dead. Their bodies were dismembered. 

Choko began studying the bodies. Every single detail of them. I still didn’t know how she did it… I began searching as well. It seems like they’ve been cut through the heart, then chopped up from the shoulders, neck, and thighs. But, where’s the weapon?

“H-Hey guys… I think this is something you’d wanna look at.” Makoto gestured towards us. 

We headed over to the teacher’s desk to se a skull with a glowing blue eye with a knife attached to it’s head.

“Hey look, there’s a note!” Choyo pointed out. Makoto grabbed it and read it. “What does it say?” Yuu asked, hovering over Makoto’s shoulders.

“You’re going to have a bad time.” He spoken out loud for all of us to hear. “R-Really!? An UnderTale refference?” I shouted out bemused. “Yeah, and at a time like this?” Yuu added.

I then took a look behind the desk to find a black vortex. “Hey, uh guys… What’s this?” Everyone stared at it bemused as Choko finally spoken up.

“It seems like this is a ritual of some sort and the reward is entering the ‘demon’ realm." Now that she mentions it… I *do* remember something like this on one of the games I *owned*.

“This all seems so familiar. I wish I knew the game, but I cant quite seem to remember the name of it…” Yuu stated. “Yandere simulator…” Ken finally spoken up. “What was that?” I asked Ken, who was now flustered. “Aha, yes! Yandere simulator. The occult clubroom!” Yuu shouted out while snapping his fingers.

I then realized the word ‘Occult.’ If I knew ONE person in the occult and had MANY things to do with spirits. It would be… “Chiyo…” I gasped out. Everyone stared at me in shock. “What?” Yuu asked me in confusion. “Yeah, now that you mention it. I *didn’t* see her for a while!” Makoto added.

“Ding dong, bing bong! You got it right kiddos! But, we still need to do the ‘class trial’ to see why she did it. If we didn’t, it would be no fun!” Monokuma came in, unannounced wearing a ‘priest’s’ outfit, with a holy bible and cross in his hand. “Now, if you’d all please…” We all left the room as Monokuma chanted out prayers while throwing holy water at the vortex to ‘purify’ this room of the demonic demons that lurked beyond the vortex. 

We all headed to the elevator as we all pondered as to why Chiyo would kill both Teruo and Taro. And how would anyone as scrawny and short as she would go against two kinda muscular guys… 

Finally, it was time for the ‘class trial’ to start. We headed over to our podiums as Monokuma popped out from behind his ‘throne’.

“Alright! Let’s get things rolling!” Monokuma announced as our ‘class trial’ started. 

“Alright, we know the weapon was a knife.” Makoto stated. 

“And only that?” Choyo asked.

“No, if I remember correctly in the ‘Yandere Simulator’ game, the bodies were dissembled by a circular saw…” Yuu stated.

“But, how would she get her hand on… one of *those*…?” Jin added.

“I don’t know.” Yuu stated back.

“Unless, she got help by a certain ‘someone’.” Makoto added while looking over at Monokuma as he spitted out his martini.

“H-Help!?” Monokuma chocked out. “I-I would do no such thing!” Monokuma stuttered out, while flailing his arms about. I just looked at Monokuma as well as everyone. 

Monokuma finally stared back at me and finally gave up. “Fine… I helped her gather the weapons…” He sighed out in defeat.

“You see, I asked her if she knew any ‘demonic rituals’ and she said she did. Now, I don’t believe in all that spiritual crap and I’ve decided if I wanted any ‘proof’ she’d show me how to do one. So, she did. She told me gather up materials, such as: A special knife, a skull, a circular saw, candles, and a paint along with a brush so she could use it while drawing the symbols on the ground.” He explained. 

Now that I think about it the room *was* set up differently than before… All the desks were pushed to the side and there was a ‘occult’ circle with symbols on the floor. The bodies were in that circle… but, Monokuma’s statement doesn’t explain just exactly *how* she killed them. 

Everyone seemed to be pondering about this.

“How would someone like Chiyo kill someone like Teruo and Taro?” Choyo finally let out.

“Simple… She was the one who caused them to argue.” She stated, a matter-of-factly.

“How would you know that?” Kaito asked in disbelief.

“I found this in the pockets of their torso’s.” She said pulling out two pieces of paper with ‘a little’ blood stained on them.

“It states for the two to meet ‘eachother’ in classroom 2-A. It seemed they both fell for it and Chiyo seemed to have the upper hand. Seeing her having dark clothes and murderous weapons. She hid in the shadows as they came one at a time. It seemed like two satisfied for the ritual and she entered the portal. God knows where or *what* she’s doing…” Choko finished.

“Ding ding ding! Seems like Ms.Chikako has figured it out yet again!” Monokuma let out. “But, seeing as Chiyo is now possessed by a satanic demon. And there’s now way of getting her back due to me ‘purifying’ the school… It seems there’s no one to kill. So, you’re all Scott-free! You may return to your dorms.” And with that we all headed our separate ways. I headed to my room and plopped onto my bed with a loud thud. I closed my eyes and rested a bit. I just… didn’t know how to respond anymore…

I then heard the shaking of my desk. I looked up and seen nothing. Then, for the second time, I heard it again. Still nothing… Then, for the third time it did it again. I grew rather frustrated and thought it was Monokuma pranking me. “Alright, I’m getting sick of your shit! Come out!” I yelled in my room.

“Y/N, come here!” I heard a familiar voice I hadn’t heard from in a while.

I walked on over to the mirror to see a blond hair girl with pig tails shoulder length long.

“W-what the-?” I then got cut off by her speaking.

“Seems like your adventure is coming to an end.” She stated a matter-of-factly. “W-what?”

I was totally confused. Why is there a girl in my mirror talking to me? Was the despair bringing me to see delusions? Or maybe it was Chiyo’s ‘demonic ritual’ making this the out-come effect. Either way I’m at a total lost here…

“So Y/N, since you seen AND heard my voice. Do you remember me yet?” She asked. Her appearance was now different as she took the form of something rather… cute?

“Uhm…”

She cut me off again before I could say anything else.

“Oh, of course you wont remember. That mind eraser machine you built was pretty good! You’d never expect to get your memory back!” She changed her form to something rather, intellectual.

“I mean, a hard him with a metal pipe by a man would sure make your brain run and you’d say bye bye to your amnesia~ but it just drives me into despair with you not remembering me… You’re the most important person in my life…” She said as her figure turned into a sad one and was that… mushrooms ontop of her hair. 

What the heck is going on around here?

“I mean, with Yamada it took a freakin huge hammer to get him to remember but, with such a cute and fragile body like yours it had to remember after a hit with an old cold, hard metaled pipe!” She turned into a ‘queen’, wearing a crown upon her head while laughing snobbishly. 

Before I could say anything she gasped.

“Oh no, I said too much. Don’t you just hate spoilers? Haha I know you do Y/N! Well, see ya!” And with that the reflection in the mirror changed back to me.

What in the hell happened just now?

I just decided it was a delusion of some sort. I decided I should probably lie down. “Ugh, I need some sleep…”

Author’s Note: And on that note, we’re done with this chapter! All the pieces are gathering into place! The story is ending soon!!! DX But, don’t worry! Their will be a new sequel to it! Did you really think I’d stop at just one story when I’m on a roll!? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one and I’ll see you all in the next one Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter3: Dirty Friend Killer Part1: NewFloor, NewRooms

*ding dong bing bong*

The morning announcement went off. I didn’t pay much attention to it though. I lazily made my way to the door. I didn’t care too much about my looks by now. 

I opened the door as I was greeted by the rest of the student’s in our little ‘game’: Choyo, Jin, Kichi, Kaito, Ken, Yuu, Makoto, and Choko. I got taken aback as I seen all of them awaiting for me.

“W-what’s up, guys?” I asked while closing the door behind me.

“What’s up with us? What’s up with your hair, dude?” Yuu joked at me while pointing at my now sloppy poofy hair.

“Geez, the one time I decided not to dress up all fancy and lady like and you tease me…” I pretended to be sad while Yuu walked over to me worried as if he did ‘hurt’ my feelings.

“Aww, Y/N. I’m sorry.” He said in an adorable voice while hugging me. I swear, I heard Makoto growl while he did…

“Alright, alright, quit messing around guys.” Makoto commanded while pushing us away from eachother.

“Awww, give the love birds their space!” Jin joked at us.

“Yeah, you’re just like the couples in my fanfiction.” Choyo laughed at us.

“Come on guys, let’s go look at the third floor.” Choko commanded as she walked away.

“Aww, what a buzz kill.” Jin joked. 

We all followed Choko as she headed up to the 3rd floor. We began investigating in our group of 9 students. We found out that there’s a rec room directly across from the stairs to the second floor. To the right is a Physics lab. There was a huge object in the middle of it. It caught us all off guard. Monokuma appears out of nowhere, like he usually does… He explained to us that the big object was an ‘air purifier’ in the back was an storage room that was filled with useless things. We also found classrooms 3-A and 3-B. My favorite room was the one to the left, the ‘Art room’. Now, I know I’m an ‘Ultimate Programmer’ and all, but I just LOVED doing arts and crafts. I also made my own game once. Since I was so good at codding, my game was a big hit! I new the others liked this room too. We began examining it with awe. 

There was puppeteer strings along with wooden dolls, pieces of paper in all sizes, color pencils with different array of colors, along with paint, markers, etc. There also was easels, I always hated being on one of them. Always having to stand up and all… There was also may different things for the artists to use. I think Kaito loved this room more than any of us. He was practically prancing around in here. Well, he is the ‘Ultimate Artist’ If I was in a room with a bunch of electronics. I’d be prancing around too…

“Hey guys, look at this!” Yuu gestured at us to come on over where he was. We all stood by a desk as Yuu brought out a box of manga’s.

“ I never seen this manga before…” Choyo stated. She then looked at who made it. She gasped at the name ‘Hifumi Yamada.’

“W-what’s wrong?” Jin asked her friend in concern. “This is the guy that I’ve told you about! The one who inspired me to start making fanfictions!!!” She cheered out.

“Oh really,” Kichi asked while looming over the manga Choyo held in her hands. “Yeah! He used to make A TON of fanfics online until he suddenly disappeared after he went to college at….” She then gasped as she dropped the book.

“Oh no, Choyo are you ok!?” Jin and Kichi were starting to get worried of their friend. Kichi started shaking her as Jin frantically waved her hands in front of her face. Fear was written all over her face. “Hope’s Peak Academy.”

I acknowledge this information. I then remember last night… Didn’t that girl in the mirror says something about a boy named Yamada? And something with getting hit over the head with something.

“Uh… guys…? I think you might want to check in here…” Kaito said in a frightened voice. Waving us over to the room in the back. We all stood there in shock. There was mallets on the wall and over to the right corner in the back stood a robot costume of some sort with a box full of weirdly designed hammers in them. 

Choko simply walked over and picked them up while examining them. We all did the same. We seen… “W- what!? Is that dried blood stains!?” Jin let out a gasp. “It would seem so…” Choko said a matter-of-factly. I then come to realization…

“So, we’re not the ‘only ones’ who played Monokuma’s ‘killing game’?” They all looked at me in shocked as the information I had given them struck them hard.

“That’s exactly what I had in mind…” Choko stated.

“So, you guys figured it out haven’t you?” Monokuma shouted out. We all turned and jumped in surprise. Damn bear always popping out of nowhere…

“Ah, yes! This isn’t the first time my little ‘killing game’ happened. Yes, yes… It happened more than once!” Monokuma chanted out as he laughed his famous Upupupu. We all stared at Monokuma like he was a mad man… I still couldn't believe I was ‘In love’ with a sadistic bear like him…

We all left the room as Monokuma up roared in laughter at his own ‘demonic thoughts’ I sighed as I headed out of the room.

We all went our separate ways. I just headed back to my room. I really wasn’t feeling like hanging out with anyone today. I just wanted to chill for today. I brought out my old school Nintendo D.S. and played a game of trial and error, ‘Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney’.

“Isn’t it strange how that game is something like your dire situation?” The familiar voice of an ‘old friend’ greeted me. I looked up and seen the two pig tail blonde girl that ‘haunted’ me. She was leaning over rather closely to me, while watching me play my game. I jumped a bit

“W-what the heck are you doing in my room!?” I asked the ghostly figure. She disappeared.

“Oh, little ol’ me? Just checking up on a friend. Didn’t I tell you before? ‘I’ll see you soon…’ Well, now I’m here, darling~!” She said now appearing, sitting ontop of my desk while wearing a crown.

“Why are you here!? Just who and ‘what’ are you!?” I shouted out at the ghost.

“You still don’t remember do you? Oh, that’s right. You gotta get hit over the head pretty hard to get rid of your ‘amnesia’. But, don’t worry about me darling~ You’ll know me in all good time… Just worry about yourself, ok? I wouldn’t want to see you get killed like I did. And you *did* try so hard to survive… Wouldn’t want your life to go to waste, now do we?” Before I could respond she cut me off. “Just watch yourself, darling~” She said before disappearing once again. Her appearance was later replaced by Monokuma appearing from out under my desk.

He rushed over at me in his now ‘human form’. “H-Hey Y/N, what’s wrong? You’re yelling at nothing. Did you get possessed by a demon or something. Damn Chiyo making those spirits come here.” He began ranting on about Chiyo being stupid, while splashing me with holy water and chanting out ‘holy’ things. But, wasn’t it all his fault?

I decided it was all too stupid to focus on… I just need a break…

Author’s Note: Ahh! Were nearing the end!!! XD Junko is going to make more appearances now yeeeeeee!!! Lol, but what happened to it being a MonokumaXReader? It seems like it’s more ‘Danganronpa’ like things with trials and all. Poor Monokuma… He needs love too!!! XD hopefully he’ll get ‘love’ in the sequel. ^-^’


	8. Chapter3: Dirty Friend Killer Part2: Puppeteer At Hand

Monokuma’s P.O.V

Ah, the atmosphere grew heavy after I dropped the bomb of the truth of my little ‘killing game’ upon them all. I felt like having a party with Y/N. Now that I think about… Y/N and I never did have a ‘proper date’….

We also never did really speak to each other after the night that damn Makoto tried to get with her… 

Is something wrong with her? I mean, besides the whole yelling and screaming at the walls thing that happened yesterday. I should find out what’s wrong with her. I mean, I *am* her principal, not to mention her *lover*.

I went through the small compartment to her room. I entered to see her playing one of her little ‘video games’. I wondered why she wasn’t hanging out with the others… Maybe she was sick of them? I hopped up onto the bed next to her as she smiled at me and petted my head.

“Hey Mono.” She gave me that nick name after a while we spent our ‘quality time’ together.

I changed into my human form and cuddled her. She giggled, her beautiful face turned a cute shade of pink. I handed her a red rose. She gladly took it, bemused. 

“What’s this for?” She asked while sniffing it.

“Well… I could see you were kinda ‘depressed’ and I wanted to see ‘what’s wrong’.” That seemed to trigger her.

“What’s wrong..? WHAT’S WRONG!? OH YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT’S WRONG YOU LITTLE SADISTIC BASTARD! YOU TRAPPED ME IN THIS SCHOOL AND A LOT OF MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!!!” The mood then changed to a very sad one.

“Well, they were important character’s anyway…” She stated.

What’s up with her? I NEVER seen her acting like this… I looked at her necklace and the hope and despair levels were raising and dropping. Ah~ yes… I should’ve realized it by the way she was acting. She’s on her period!!!

I should probably be on her best side. “Uh… Hey, Y/N. Let’s go out on a date.” I said scratching the back of my head. She enlightened as she heard the word ‘date’. “Date???” She was bemused. 

Wow, this is going to be REALLY awkward for me. I mean, I’m used to it from Junko but from Y/N…? Just… wow…

“Y-yeah! I mean, we haven’t really *had* our first date now, did we?” I then reached into my pocket and handed her a present. She gladly took it from my hand and opened it. “A bracelet?” She asked me.

“No, no, no! Not just any bracelet! This is a high tech tracking and communication device. But… if you want it to be a bracelet. Then, by all means…” She then flipped the little Monokuma head on the bracelet and seen a picture of her and I on the ‘home screen’ she clicked a few buttons and went straight to the Tamagotchi like game with a little sprite of me. She began playing at it. 

I let her be for a moment as I went on over back to the surveillance room to tell those bastard kids to go to bed. I began scurrying around the school in my ‘bear’ form, just to make sure any ‘lingering’ student’s wouldn’t know what I was doing. I finally grabbed all the supplies that I needed for this date. I headed back over to Y/N’s dorm to retrieve her. 

I opened the door to see her playing on the bracelet I gave her. “Geez, she sure does like her games, doesn’t she…?” I mumbled to myself. She finally glanced up and noticed me standing before her upon the bed in my ‘bear’ form. “C’mon sweetheart, let’s go on our date!” I then turned into my ‘human’ form and carried her out of the room ‘bridal style’ we headed to the ‘class trial’ room. 

I unlocked the gate and locked it behind us. Didn’t want anyone to know about our date and ruin it, now do we? She kept giggling like a little school girl while I carried her… 

It’s either the fact that her period causes her to be like this or, she hadn’t had a boyfriend before and she wasn’t treated with much ‘royalty’. I’d like to think of it as the second option.

I placed her down as the elevator doors opened. I acted as if I held the door for her as I gestured for her to get out. She curtseyed and stepped out.

Ah, it just pleased me when she acted childish and psychotic like. How was that psychotic you asked? Well, if you seen the way she smiled while she curtseyed then you’ll know what I’m talking about! 

We entered the room as she stood their, quite dumbfounded. I re-created the room so the podiums wouldn’t be there. 

How did I do it? Well, that’s a secret… There in the middle of the room stood and elegantly white table, with such fine chairs! The perfect dinner set up for a elegant lady and a dashing young man! A prince and a princess! Yadda yadda yadda. Alright, moving onto the story…

I headed over to the chair Y/N was supposed to sit on. I pulled out the chair and gestured for her to come on over and sit in it. Such a gentleman aren’t I? 

I was playing all the right cards during our date. Making her favorite food, smooth talking her, feeling her up a bit… I was doing EVERYTHING right. I just don’t know how this date could go wrong! And guess what!? A-are you guessing? No…? Well, thought so… Well, if you must know… It DID go well! 

After we were done with our small talk. I pulled out my chair. And, no, no. I didn’t say “Imma just get my stuff and leave. Fuck this shit I’m out.” Which would’ve been pretty funny in the story I’m telling all of you. But, no. If you want to know my story, then we must tell it accurately! Tsk tsk kid’s now a days, want some comedy in their stories… and mumble mumble mumble…. 

Anyway!!! Back to the story! I got up out of my chair and headed on over to her. “C’mon, let’s dance~” I oh so suavishly said while helping her up.

The dinning table was removed from the room and there was nothing in the way of our dance floor. I grabbed a remote control as I began to play a slow downed, highly sophisticated song…

“Don’t drop that thun thun thun aye!” The screen displayed me in my ‘bear’ form dancing. Y/N up roared in laughter. “How adorable~!” She chimed out. I quickly changed the song to the one that I wanted. I was flustered. Stupid t.v. monitor…

I then held out my hand as she taken it a bit hesitantly at first. We then began to slow dance. The song started to play as I slowly swayed my hips as Y/N did the same. I started whispering sweet nothings in her hair as I slowly started grinding on her. She kept giggling in response to everything I did along with saying the words, “I love you.” Every now and then.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the night went on as we danced to old slow down tunes. We finally stopped. I told her to close her eyes and not to open them until I say so. I placed her on my throne that I’d usually sat on during the ‘class trials’. She looked so elegant sitting there. 

My heart just sang out for this beautiful girl. It’s true, I didn’t really know much about her, but it felt as if I *did* know her in some past of time…

I had one thing on my mind as the room changed into a starry night sky due to the hologram change of the room. I placed a blanket onto the illusion grassy fields. I then placed candles next to it. Don’t worry it’s not actual candles, just fake ones. 

Calm yer ass Smokey the Bear and Forest Byrnes… Prevent forest fire kids… yadda yadda yadda… 

I walked over to her when everything was set. I carried her on over to the blanket as the throne disappeared into the hologram.

“Open your eyes.” I cooed. She opened her eye and she stared in awe at the ‘night sky’. “For a hologram this is amazing.” Hehe… she knew. For the ‘Ultimate Programmer’ she should’ve known these things nonetheless.

We sat their in silence as we both gazed at the hologrammed stars. I decided to ask her the question. Hope it doesn’t ‘kill the mood’.

“So… what was on that video you got on the first few days here?” The atmosphere felt heavy as her face grew grim. And then that’s when I knew. I done fucked up…

“I did it…” She started.

“Did what?” I asked, I was so confused.

“I killed them…” She was about to go hysterical.

“Calm down Y/N, who did you kill?” I tried calming her down as she hyperventilates. 

“I killed them! I killed them! I killed them! Mommy and daddy are dead… dead… Dead… DEAD!!!” She was hysterical. I knew exactly how to calm her.

I struck her. That seemed to regain her ‘state of mind’. She breathed in and sighed out heavily. “T-thanks…” She said while rubbing the cheek I slapped. “S-sorry…” I said. 

We sat down in awkward silence….

“I didn’t know why I did it… I just did…” She explained. 

I didn’t know what to say at this point. I knew she felt despair. I felt kinda bad for her. But I loved the despair she was giving off to me. She started crying. I held her tightly in my arms and tried to shush her.

“It’s alright Y/N. I’ll make SURE you make it out of here alive…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

??? P.O.V 

Days had been passing by.

I couldn’t help but notice supernatural things have been seen on my camera.

Ever since the hole ‘occult’ killing things. It’s been showing me demonic beings. There was a new one that stood out to me. A picture of blood on the walls that read the message

‘You’re next.’

I started growing delirious as my sanity was dropping at an incredible pace. I was deep in thought of gruesome ways of my murder. Suddenly my friend tapped my shoulder causing me to jump.

“Hey, you ok?” She asked me with great concern. “Y-yeah, I’m fine…” I’ll use HER to take the place of my death…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V

Days passed by as Monokuma kept on giving me love and affection. I wonder if it was because of what I had told him… 

I went out of my room as Yuu stood in front of me. His face was full or concern.

“Y/N…” I knew what this meant.

“Oh no… where!?” I asked panicked.

“Follow me!” We headed off into the same room the ‘occult incident’ happened. 

There stood Kichi crying on the ground in front of a ‘mannequin’ styled Jin and Choyo. I stood their in shock. I didn’t know how to respond to this. I went over to Kichi and put my hand upon her shoulder.

“W-who did this to them?” I asked her.

“Kaito… Kaito Yemon…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I stood up in disbelief.

“W-what?” I asked in disbelief.

“Y-yeah, I have proof...” She says while showing me a picture of Kaito cutting off the strings of the marionette’s. I gasped. Could Kaito really have done this…? 

Monokuma appeared. “Alright! Alright! Alright! Get the investigation started, all of you bastards! Trial will start VERY soon. So hurry and gather your information!” Monokuma rushed as he handed me the ‘Monokuma file’ I scanned over it as Makoto, Choko, and Yuu loomed over me to scan it too.

“Alright, let’s begin shall we…?” Choko stated examining the body. Yuu and I left to investigate the art room. We seen some wool in the box marionettes. Why would this be in here?

Ah well… We seen the pair of scissors on the desk as well as the wooden planks for the marionettes detached from them.

“Alright. I think we got our information for now. The others probably have more…” Yuu stated. I nodded.

Not too long from now was the announcement to meet at the elevator down to the ‘class trial’ room.

We all entered the elevator as we stares at Kaito who just felt awkward standing in the middle of us all. I still couldn’t believe that Kaito killed them…

We entered the ‘class trial’ room. Then, after a few announcements of ‘how to play the game’ We finally started.

“Kaito did it! It was all him?” Kichi sobbed out.

“W-wha!? It wasn’t me. I swear!” Kaito rebuttal back while crying out.

“Then, how do you explain the picture then?” Makoto asked. 

This trial was going back and forth with everyone blaming Kaito for the killing and him rebuttal back that it wasn’t his doing. The only person who didn’t talk was Choko and I. I smirked at Choko. She had something up her sleeve didn’t she?

Finally she spoken up. “Unless Kaito was framed.”

Everyone looked at Choko and gasped. Kaito was so relieved to hear Choko say that.

“As you may know, all the evidence doesn’t make much sense now, does it?” She calmly asks everyone.

“W-what are you talking about? ALL of the evidence POINTS AT Kaito.” Kichi cries out.

“Alright, then you wouldn’t mind handing over your camera now, would you?” Choko puts her hand out to get Kichi’s camera. She hesitantly gives it to her. “F-fine…”

Choko skimmed through all the photos. “Ah, just as I suspected… Choyo killed Jin.” Everyone stared in shock.

“Choyo and Jin fought over something someone had said about them to each other. And, with that they couldn’t stand each other. They were at the point of murdering one another. Seems like Choyo got ahold of Jin first…” She states.

“Now that you mentioned it… I *did* see them fighting before!” Makoto states. “But what happened to Choyo? Why is she dead?”

"Well, looking at her head. There was a cut on her head with blood dripping out of it, but it seemed as if the bodies had been… cleaned of their blood…” Choko states.

“But why would Kaito be held responsible for this?” Yuu asked.

“It seems like someone was behind all of this ‘act’, but I cant put my finger on ‘who dunnit’.” She states.

“H-Hey, would you mind handing me the camera for a bit?” I asked Choko. She nodded and handed the camera over to me. I skimmed through the photos. I couldn’t help but notice both Choyo and Jin’s eyes being closed in each photo. Their bodies were positioned well, but it seemed kinda…. Limped… I then came to the realization….

I gasped “It was you, wasn’t it Kichi?” I pointed at her as she was in a state of shock.

“Y-yeah. That would explain why Choyo and Jin believing that the other talked trashed about the other.” Makoto stated.

“B-but that doesn’t explain why Kaito was tying them into marionettes!!!” Kichi began.

“Yeah, why did you need those strings?” Yuu asked Kaito.

“Oh yeah, um… well… I was sorta hoping that it would be a surprise, but now would be a good time as any.” He pulled little yarned dolls from his pocket. It looked like… all of us… Each of the students we met in hope’s peak. Everyone was all here: Akahana, Choyo, Akemi, Chiyo, Jin, Kichi, Kaito, Ken, Yuu, Tatsuya, Teruo, Choko, Makoto, the two Taro’s and myself.

“I needed the string to help hold the wire inside these yarned dolls… I sorta ran out after making the 14th one…” He stated. 

He gave us each of our own yarn dolls of ourselves.

“Alright, so that explains Kaito. But, why do the bodies seem limp. And why were they hanging like marionettes on the string?" I looked closer to the image and zoomed it in to see a wire upon the both of them.

“Kichi wired them to make it seem like they were fighting. All of this is a fake! Kichi killed them… but… why?” I looked over to Kichi who was now hysterical.

“I couldn’t take it anymore… I just… the voices…” She was going mad. 

Monokuma just dragged her off to ‘deal’ with her gruesome execution of her friends. I didn’t watch though. I didn’t need anymore monstrosities of people dying right in front of my face…

3rd P.O.V *Execution* 

Kichi was upon a stage. People started taking photos of her. She was confused as all hell first but, she posed for them. As the cameras flashed the radiation of the camera made Kichi heated as her face started pouring sweat. The cameras kept on flashing as the radiation started to burn Kichi’s skin. Suddenly, there was a humongous camera with a flash so radiant it would surely burn your whole skin off. Kichi stared at it wide eyed as it flashed before her. The radiation was so bad that it burnt Kichi into a crisp. Monokuma started breaking her down and putted her body into a bag labeled. ‘Kichi Crisps.’ The screen then showed the image of the bag. Along with the message ‘Kichi Crisps. Part or a healthy diet meal!’ 

And with that it was all over.

Remaining students: 6

Author’s Note: Oh my god guys!!! Next one will be the final chapter of our little Danganronpa: Lover’s Despair!!! Maaaaaayyybbbeee I’ll put in an all execution round for this story, as a bonus. I haven’t seen Danganronpa 2 yet. I preordered it on steam and I’m also waiting for Ken to play it. I just love how I skipped #2 and went straight to the Girl’s Despair one though XD. So I already have an idea for the third one. So, did you all find out who the master mind is yet? I’m pretty sure I foreshadowed everything quite well… ANYWAY!!! Hope you all enjoyed this one. I’ll see you in the next one! Buh-Bye!!! 

*P.S: Scene upon the screen with Monokuma dancing to Don’t drop that thun thun thun is here: youtu.be/B7aDT6-hyXM@ Hey, might as well party now before the story’s over right?XD


	9. Chapter 4: The End of Hope's Peak Academy?

And with that execution being done. There was 6 of us left.

We all headed out of the execution room. 

I went to my dorm and just thought of that dirty friend killing, Kichi. I had her camera with me and flipped through them. I seen VERY scary things on there that would make someone easily snap.

There were corpses and bloody and gruesome ways of depicting someone’s dead body. I scanned through it as I felt my bed shaking a bit. I looked over to my right to see Monokuma looking at the same thing I was.

“Isn’t that just gruesome! I can BEARly contain my excitement.” He joked at me. Really? Bear puns… Geez, why am I in love with him again?

His face then turned serious. Geez, what a sudden change! Even the atmosphere felt heavy.

“You know Y/N… If something DOES happen to you… I want you to have these.” Monokuma handed me a key with his face on it and slipped on my ring finger a bear shaped ring. I examined the two. “What’s this ring and key for?” I questioned.

“Well, if you must know… It’s the key to my heart!!!” He joked. I gave him a ‘seriously’ -.- face.

“Oh are we doing emoticons? XD Check mine out sweetheart~ ;P” Monokuma started to make emoticons appear… I don’t know how he did it…

“Monokuma, seriously! What is this for?” I said while fondling with the items. I clicked a button on the ring as it shot our a laser. “W-what the-“

I was dumbfounded as the laser made a burnt hold in my wall.

“Oh, I see you found the laser setting on the ring.” Monokuma happily stated while kicking his feet.

“Monokuma..?”

I wanted to know what these were for and what the hell was happening.

“Well, sweetheart. It’s almost the end of our little ‘game’. I don’t know if I’ll *be* here to protect you, if the killing *does* happen… I want you to use these in order to keep yourself safe. The key is for all the doors in the school. You’ll find the surveillance room on the 4th floor. It is already opened up. If anything does happen use it, hide in the back room and lock it! Don’t die on me ya hear?” Monokuma started shaking me a bit. 

He stared me dead in the eyes. Jesus, he was serious! I just nodded.

Of course I wasn’t going to let myself get killed! I’m not ready to leave this world yet! I had so much potential. I WON’T let it go to waste…

Monokuma patted my head. “Good.”

He quickly hugged me and left the room and I was back to being by myself. I was about to go play my ‘Tamagotchi’ like game upon the bracelet Monokuma had given me. I wondered where he got it all from… Maybe Monokuma was an ‘Ultimate Analytical Skilled level ‘high school student’ I joked at my thought as I opened the door to see Kaito ,Ken ,Yuu, Choko, and Makoto standing by my doorway.

“H-Hey guys, what’s up?” I tried hiding the ring Monokuma gave me. I could hide the necklace and bracelet pretty well under my clothes. Tough, the ring was a different ‘story’.

“We decided we should all hang out!” Yuu put his arm around my shoulder. “I mean, there’s only *6* of us now right? We need to make the most of it! I mean, who knows when one of us will ‘crack’.” He whispered over to me while looking at Ken ‘the yandere’. I nodded.

We all headed to the pool and hug out for the remaining time. It was finally night time. We all said our goodbyes as we headed off to our own dorms. 

I wasn’t surprised to see Monokuma sitting on my bed. He smiled and waved at me as I did the same back. 

Then, we went to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, we explored the new floor. A.k.a, the 4th floor.

We found a music room, which contained a piano at the top of a stage. Kaito tried playing it. He was pretty good! We sat back and watched him ‘preform’. 

We headed out to look at the other rooms. 

We found a staff room and another 2 classrooms labeled: 4-A and 4-B.

We then came to a place that was considered, ‘off-limits’.

“Huh? The ‘Headmaster’s’ room?” Yuu began trying to ‘pry’ the door open. Monokuma came to action immediately.

“Hey hey hey HEY! Stop trying to open something you *can’t*! You’re gonna break my door for my room, you stupid bastard!” Monokuma almost lashed out at Yuu.

“Your room?” Choko asked.

“Yes, yes, I *am* the headmaster of this school, right?” We all nodded our heads. “Well then, this is my room then isn’t it?” He simply stated before heading off again. 

We continued our investigation of the new floor, but once again. He stopped us.

“Why is this door locked now?” Yuu asked while kicking the door in frustration.

“Hey! Don’t freakin kick the door! Oh Kid, you’re just getting on my nerves! I should kill you right now for not obeying the rules!” Monokuma growled out.

Yuu just backed away from the door, putting his hands in his jacket and cocked his hips to the side. “So, what is this room?” Yuu asked cockily.

“Ahem, this is the ‘Data Processing Room’, dear children! It is simply OFF-LIMITS!” This is considered *my room* also. So, don’t go messing with it if ya know what’s good for ya!” With an uproar of laughter trailing behind.

Monokuma left once again. 

We decided to hang out again in the game room this time. We all played ‘gambling’ sort of games. We all had a pretty good time together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

??? P.O.V 

I just need a little more time to spend with her. I’ve already come up with my plan… I just need a little more time…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V 

We started hanging out together everyday! 

We *did* need to let our last moments be the best. I mean, Yuu was right. We *didn’t* know when someone could just ‘crack’! I couldn’t help but notice everyone getting more close to each other. Especially towards me!

Choko seemed so happy to be near me. It’s like we were the best of friends. I mean, the remaining students left *are* close friends of mine. 

For now…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As days went by the atmosphere of the school went from happy to slowly filled with some sort of despair. I finally noticed what this meant… Someone was going to die, just as Monokuma predicted… 

I opened my door to the sound of Makoto’s shrike. He rushed over to me. “Y/N, Kaito, Yuu, and Ken are all… D-Dead!” My heart sank. 

Yuu was killed!? He was one of my best friends!!! I couldn’t forgive the person who killed him! Why would anyone kill such a nice and innocent person!? 

I rushed over to Pool to see Kaito’s body in the pool burnt to a crisp. I found a toaster in the pool. Classical way of killing someone… 

I then rushed over to the gaming room to see Yuu dead. There was a card in his hand… ‘Joker.’ I got really mad and a bit of sorrow when I seen his body.

I rushed over to find Ken with a knife to the head in the boys locker room. 

Choko appeared from the door way. “The class trial is about to start.”

We all headed over to the elevator and we headed down to the class trial room. We hastily made our way to our podiums. I already KNEW who did it from all the evidence. 

Monokuma stared at me amused by my ‘determination’ of this trial.

Before I could say a word Choko stated something that shocked me.

“I did it.”

Makoto and I stared at her in shock as Monokuma was amused by her sudden change.

“Choko… n-no… why would you…?”

She looked down and smiled before explaining why she did this. “Because I love you…”

I was kinda startled to hear that… I mean, I didn’t like girls at all! I didn’t know how to respond. Makoto was shock but aroused at the same time. Monokuma just chuckled a bit.

“I simply told Ken to kill them. I knew he had feelings for both you and I. So, like an obedient dog. He obliged. Without hesitation, I told him to kill himself as well… He knew I’d get executed too, one way or the other…” She sighed heavily.

“But, it seems like you have a heart for someone else… I already knew it from the moment I laid eyes on your necklace. It seemed as if it had the same color pattern from Monokuma. At first, I suspected you to be the mastermind. But, I figured out it wasn’t you… It was…”

“Alright, alright! Don’t spoil it! Our viewers at home hate to be spoiled until it all comes clear at the very end!” Monokuma cursed at Choko.

“Alright… To put it simply. I’m going to die for you. I have nothing left anymore… My mother died, my father abandoned me, my sister was off to god knows where. I have nothing left… So, I seem how much happier you’ve been the past few days and… Maybe… You can live a better life then I would. You have so much to live for… Be happy ok. And I please ask you… Investigate what I couldn’t.” She was about to come near me as a chain was wrapped around her throat.

“Oh no you don’t! Her lips are MINE ONLY!” Monokuma let out a manacle laugh while dragging her down the hall way.

“I know what you did was sweet and all. And it *did* save me time to do my own little thing. But, rules are rules. Just know that I am humbled for you saving my love!” And with that. Monokuma prepared her execution. 

I felt so much pain from all that happened… I realized I SHOULD watch the death of my friend. She probably would’ve wanted to see my face ‘one last time’ as she died and drew her last breath. I watched as a screen was displayed above her head

‘Sherlock DEAD! XD’

The title screen above her head displayed. 

Black and white papered towers were displaying as it zoomed in and Choko was out in the middle of a street. A light flashing above her head.

Suddenly, a detective like person was in front of her and held a gun to her face. She shut her eyes tightly. Everything began to change… She was now displayed in a school desk with a chair. She was moving down to a large metal crusher. Her face was turning purple as she drew near. Just as she was about to get crushed an image of the girl that haunted me appeared. 

She gave me a smile while making the peace sigh with her right hand. Then, they were both crushed. Both Choko and the girl. 

Monokuma was smiling evilly as his red eye flared up.

I feel to the ground with a thud. I started crying out. I haven’t felt this much despair in a long time… All the people I grew attached to was now dead. 

I guess Monokuma didn’t know I looked during his little ‘murdering spree’. He gasped and realized what he done. He came near me and Makoto who was rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

“Y/N-“ I stopped him.

“Stay away from me you monstrous killing machine!!! I want NOTHING to do with you anymore did you hear me!?” I started curing at him while throwing the bracelet, necklace, and ring at him, while giving him more cursing and rude remarks.

I finally left both Makoto and Monokuma in a state of shock and hopefully for Monokuma sorrow and despair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monokuma’s P.O.V 

“Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! KEKEKEKEKEKE!!!! PUHUHUHUHU!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” I started laughing out like a mad man. I haven’t felt THIS much despair in a LONG time!!! Makoto just stared at me. 

He let out a smile and walked away while muttering something out I couldn’t understand. *Thanks for making her play right into my hands, guess I *am* the Ultimate Lucky Student* 

Well, the deal with him is off. Everyone was dead and the ‘mastermind’ is unharmed. I decided to go back to the surveillance room. I just sat there and examined the camera I was on.

“Hello world! Did you like that trial!? I just LOOOOVVVEEEDDD THAT ONE!!!” I was going ballistic. I then caught the viewers up on all that happened at home…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V

“Explore all the things that I couldn’t.”

Choko’s words kept ringing in my head as I examined the Monokuma key.

“Better get started then…” Something caught my attention before I was about to leave. “Hey Y/N~”

The girl with the blond pigtails stood before me.

“What is it this time?” I sighed out while cocking my hips to the side.

“I want you to go easy on ol’ Monokuma… it isn’t his fault he was programmed this way. Rather… it was YOUR fault. Besides, he’s the one who saved you from Akahana and that martial artist creep from killing you…” She states as images flashed in my head of Monokuma cutting them to shreds as several spikes appeared from the ground.

”That’s just an illusion…” I stated as she stared at me bemused.

“You and your conspiracy’s Y/N… I assure you it is NOT a illusion. Geez Y/N I didn’t know you’ll loose some of your ‘smarts’ a long with some of your memories.” She stated with an analytic look to her.

“Whatever…” I growled out as I went out of my room.

I started to explore the places I knew were worth exploring. 

I started in the library. 

The back door contained a lot of files of ‘previous incidents’ I tried to find things about the Academy. 

It seemed like this place was shut down a few years ago… So, why were we here? 

I then proceeded out to the other rooms.

I went to the headmaster’s room. I opened the door with the key Monokuma gave me. It opened with ease.

Inside the room the place was all trashed, papers and different files scattered around the whole room. I seen the backdoor off its hinges. I walked over to the back and looked at a box on a table. I went over to open it. I gasped, there was skeleton parts inside the box. I looked inside to see a picture…

It was of… Choko!?

She was at a young age of 5 and her sister to which I assumed was around the age of 7. They were both hanging off their father. They seemed so happy together…

I just placed the item back and left it there…

I then walked over to the ‘Data Research Room’ I noticed a bunch of monitors that surveillance different areas of the school.

I then noticed a t.v as it showed myself upon it and it said ‘The Monokuma Show’ So… we were being broadcasted killing each other 24/7..? Why didn’t the cops come if they seen this? Either they were too stupid to understand or they tried about an hour of prying the doors opened and stooped due to them having no way to… Cops… Don’t trust them for help… there was a note on the chair that was in front of the camera.

“Boy’s bathroom on the second floor.”

I headed on down there and found a secret door filled with a BUNCH of files of past students. I searched through all of them. I couldn’t find one for me… I sighed. 

That was useless… But, I did find the one who was haunting me. 

Junko Enoshima. 

It stated just *what* she was and a bit of a backstory of her.

This girl is the Ultimate Fashionista. She got started off from her parents giving her a ‘small loan’ of a million dollars. She lived in a mansion and her parents ran a huge company. There were also information upon some facts that didn’t seem to amuse me.

I walked out and went up to the new floor. 

There was a dojo, and classrooms of 5-A, 5-B, and another I wasn’t expecting to see 5-C. I thought of them as little significant, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to look at them after making my round around this floor.

I went over to the ‘Green House’ and seen an exotic tropical plant standing before me. It was freakin huge!!!! There was a not near it.

“Don’t touch the ‘Monokuma’ plant or you’d get devoured alive, sweetheart!” 

The note stated with a little drawing of Monokuma winking with a flower near the side so it made him seem, ‘happy and adorable’.

I sighed. 

I decided to check up on the classrooms.

Classroom 5-A and 5-B had the same old shiz that any other class room had.

A picture of Monokuma on the chalkboard along with some random dialogues. It didn’t seem of any significant to see classroom 5-C.

But… Something dragged me there. I felt a strong force push me there. I hesitantly opened the door due to a sudden fear of what lied behind these doors. 

I opened it to the putrid smell of old dead corpse.

I felt so sick! I was probably going to throw up. 

One the left side of the room was a broken glass with blood stains on it that left a message ‘Eye for an eye’. I wonder what that meant.

I looked over at the chalk board as it depicted a picture of Monokuma stabbing at someone. 

I decided to get the hell out of there. I couldn’t stand the smell any longer.

I was then greeted with a bunch of photo’s laying upon the ground.

I picked it up one by one.

It showed all the dead students of Hope’s Peak. Old and new. 

I scanned through them as it lead me to a room called ‘Biology lab’.

I looked through the pictures of my classmates. It seems there were only two people who isn’t in it ‘Makoto and I’. 

I wondered if this was all fake. It didn’t seem fake. Either someone knew how to photo shop really well, or this all happened before… but… how..? 

I then arrived inside the ‘Biology room’ I found several large drawers and guess what I found? DEAD BODIES! 

Everyone from the pictures were all located in this very room… From old students to new.

I found pictures in Junko Enoshima’s vessel though. 

There it was…. Makoto Naegi… B-but how? I also didn’t see any of these pictures on the ground.

I scanned through them all to see Makoto along with Junko and various other students… 

Then finally, one more single picture fell onto the ground.

It was of Junko and I! We were leaning against each other doing the same pose. Smiling and doing a peace sign. 

There was a message written in blood on it.

‘Remember.’

Suddenly, I was hit in the head with somethings hard and I fell to the ground with a thud and knocked out. 

Everything went black…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

‘W-where am I?’

I looked around the place I was in. I seemed to be… floating? Was I dead…?

‘Heaven’s no Y/N! I’d never let anyone kill you~’

There stood before me was Junko.

‘What are you doing here?’ I asked her.

‘I didn’t want to miss out on you remembering me~!’ She chimed out and grabbed my hand. Leading me into a bright light.

‘Where are we going?’ I called out to her.

‘Remember.’ She just said.

~ ~ ~ ~

There were flashing images burning into my mind.

I- I remembered everything! I watched different part of my memories as a kid pass by all the way up til now. 

I noticed a very few specific memories. 

One of how Junko and I met. 

We met at a private school. We were both in kindergarten. We were both in ‘time out’ for doing something bad.

‘Wut r u here for?’ She asked childishly *age of 3-4?*

‘I knock over a gurl’s blockz’ I responded speaking like a child. She smiled at me

‘I did too!’

She then put out her hand ‘Mai name iz Junko! Wutz urs?’

I started to put out my hand to shake her

‘Y/N’.

The image burnt into my mind as another image appeared. 

It was of Junko and I at the age of 6. She was starting at him like any other girl would at her crush.

‘You like him dontcha?’ I teased at her.

‘S-shaddap…’ She said while looking away and blushing.

‘Go on, go for it!’ I pushed her over to the sand box where the boy was playing at

‘H-Hi…’ she said nervously.

‘Hi.’ The boy smiled back at her happily 

Another image appeared. 

This time it was of Junko, A black haired girl, and I running away from home.

‘I hate my stupid parents!’ She cried out as I held her.

‘It’s alright Junko. I know the feeling.’ I said sincerely. 

She looked at me with ‘Hope’ in her eyes.

‘L-lets kill them.’ She whispered so her sister wouldn’t hear. ‘Then we could live together in peace.’ She said cheering up.

‘Alright, anything for you Junko.’

Another image appeared. 

Junko and I headed back home.

We snuck into my house and took several weapons to kill my parents with. She smiled at me

‘Ready?’ she asks me.

‘Ready.’

Then there was flashing images of both my parents and hers getting brutally killed.

My images adjusted to us crying over our dead parents.

We blamed it on some random guy ‘claiming’ he broke in and killed them as we hid in the bathroom. As they left while cleaning up the crime scene.

‘Cops are stupid!’ I chimed out as Junko laughed.

‘I know right!?’

Suddenly there was an image of Junko and her boyfriend.

‘Hey Y/N and Mukuro! Yasuke is going to stay with us for a while! His mother died of an unknown disease.’ She explained.

Several images of them spending their time together while Mukuro and I were left on the side appeared.

I felt… rage and jealousy and a feeling I knew all too well…

Despair. 

A devious plan to separate them came to mind and I did so. 

I help ‘promote’ the despair Junko had in her. And with all the things that she knew about she knew life was too boring. 

We were both one in the same. 

I explained to her about creating a killing machine to help us rule over the world. She seemed into it. We didn’t have a reason as to why we’d want to rule the world. We were simply just, bored. We knew with our special skills combined we would achieve what we wanted. 

We had several drawings and ideas of what we wanted to create, from Sonic to Vocaloid clones we were getting out of ‘original ideas’.

Finally, Junko made one that stood our. ‘I know it’s not THAT good, but how about something like this? Could you do that…?’ It was Monokuma…

‘O-Of course I can. This creation is amazing.’ I stated in awe as Junko was flustered by my comment. 

The day I had to go away to attend college elsewhere was placed. I was finishing up with my creation as Junko walked in.

‘Do you really have to leave?’ She asked sadly while hugging me from behind.

‘I’m sorry Junko. I promise I’ll come back here as soon as I pass college. You know that wont take long.’ I smiled at her. 

The day we had to say ‘good bye’. It was so tragic. We were both sobbing hysterically.

I turned around to signal Monokuma to appear. He walked towards her as I gave her the control.

‘Y-Y/N is this!?’

I smiled at her.

‘Yup, this is your creation! I just love the little guy, but… I thought u might need him. I pressed a button on him as he said ‘I love you Junko!’ in a cute raspy voice *from DanganRonpa:The Animation* 

She smiled and hugged me tightly. ‘Thank you Y/N. I’ll cherish him forever.’

Another image appeared. 

I came back from college and I was set to see Junko once again. 

I entered ‘Hope’s Peak Academy.’ But, once I did. Everything locked behind me with metal plates.

‘W-what the?’

I then seen my little creation coming towards me. ‘Y/N…!?’ The little raspy voiced bear called out at me while rushing over at me while flailing his arms. He stopped as Junko appeared running at me from the long hall way.

‘Y/N!’ She yelled jumping into my arms. She embraced me tightly.

‘Geez Junko, it’s only been two years and you still haven’t changed a bit!’ I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. 

Images of us in a surveillance room appeared in my mind.

‘I-I remembered how much you loved my idea of the bear and you were just DYING for a boyfriend. So… I made you your own ‘modified’ version of our creation.’ Junko stated as another Monokuma appeared and it transformed into a male.

‘Wow, Junko! I love it!’ Junko was a bit flustered.

‘We could make it even better…’ She stated.

‘How?’ I was bemused at her statement.

‘Combining our souls into it…’

There was images of a ‘ceremony’ to transfer half of our souls into the robotic machine.

It’s eyes began to glow as it moved by itself.

Our ritual was a success! The robotic male walked over to me and bowed while killing the back of my hand. 

‘I am here to serve you, master.’ It’s voice said oh so seductively.

Junko smiled at me.

‘So, did you decide to give them a name yet?’ I asked her.

‘I always called him Monokuma, but you can change the name if you want.’ She said with a little spark of hope in her eyes.

‘No, no. It’s a good name for him… Monokuma…’

I stared at the boy who was now standing before me.

I had several flashback as we watched everyone killing each other.

Junko and I had to clean up the bodies and place them in 5-C and also, since we ran out of room. In the Biology lab.

Junko seemed kind of disturbed as the others found out it was her. I didn’t want her game to end if it was just getting started. 

I nudged Junko as she stared at me in confusion. ‘I want to be in the game.’ I told her with the look of ‘determination’ upon my face.

‘Y/N, are you crazy!? You’d get killed!’ She says with a worried look on her face.

‘I wont get killed as long as your watching over me.’ I gave her a reassuring smile. 

She sighed and smiled back.

‘Alright, you win.’

Another image appeared in my mind.

I was standing in some sort of cryonic tube.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Junko asked quite concern.

‘Yes, I’m sure.’ I tell her. 

She gave me one last hug as she pointed a gun to my head as I fell unconscious. 

She placed me in the cryonic tube and frosted my body while doing the same to *my* Monokuma. She looked over to my tube and placed her hand upon the glass.

‘You won’t remember me for a while, but that wont stop me from loving you, my friend…’ Something was manipulating my memory.

It was Junko.

The memory changed to her with the Monokuma I made for her in her hand, while making a peace sign in the other.

T-This is something like I seen today! I gasped in shock as the image zoomed into her. She had a control in her hand.

‘I’ll release you now before I-.’ It was too late. Junko got crushed. The remote and Monokuma were thrown off to the side. 

Makoto walked over to pick up the remote without noticing Monokuma’s appearance.

“Makoto, come on! Let’s get going!” A brown hair girl said.

“I’m coming!” He hollered before going back to examine the remote.

An image of Makoto appearing before me appeared. 

I was still frozen along with my human Monokuma next to me.

“What a beautiful girl… Took me a while to find you…” Makoto said before opening the door with the button before the Monokuma I made for Junko came on in. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr.Naegi. What are *YOU* doing in my hood? Did you get lost or something?” He growls out at Makoto. 

He then stares at me.

“I swear, if you touch Y/N I’ll-“ Makoto stopped him.

“You want to continue your game don’t you Junko?” Monokuma seemed bemused at Makoto’s statement.

“I’m listening.” He said.

“I’ll play your little game, if I get the girl in return.” Makoto stated seriously.

“My, my, what big talk for such a little boy.” Monokuma said before muttering. *If I do this… She’ll get what she always wanted…* Monokuma nodded his head.

“Deal!”

They shook hands.

A ray of Junko’s memories flooded. With her being inside of Monokuma. 

Helping Makoto gather students and rebuilding some parts of the school. Everything was finally in place. 

After 2 years they took their course of action. 

They re-wiped my memories again. 

And that’s how it all started. Junko, being in Monokuma’s body let out the other to take her place.

She stayed behind in the ‘master control room’. Located in the surveillance room.

I should’ve checked in there!!! I guess I just scoffed at the sight of Monokuma since he pissed me off so much. 

But now that feeling had changed. It was all my doing all the killing and all the despair…

It was all me AND I JUST LOVED IT!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally I regained consciousness as I seen Makoto pacing back and forth in the room. 

I seen *my* Monokuma tied up in the corner with a blind fold tied around his eyes and mouth.

“Oh, so it seems like your awake. You finally know everything that’s happened now, don’t you!?” Makoto came closer to me. I flinched a bit as he laughed.

“So, if you know then you wouldn’t mind if…” He began trying to tear off my clothes.

I-I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t know how respond. I tried kicking and punching, but it was no use. I was tied to the chairs.

“Have you tried screaming?” Junko asked laying her head as it rested ontop of her hands on the side of my bed. 

That’s right! I programmed Monokuma so that if hearing the frequency of both Junko’s voice and my own he’d come running and kill whoever was attacking us!

I screamed at the top of my lungs at a high frequency. Monokuma started beeping. It worked! But, he was tied up. He couldn’t do anything… 

So, is that it…?

“No, no. Don’t be impatient Y/N, their coming.” Junko stated. 

I felt vibrations of the floor.

What the heck is going on!? 

3rd P.O.V 

Somewhere in the school lived a bunch of clone’s of the Monokuma Y/N made for Junko. 

The piercing cries of Y/N can be heard from throughout the school. 

The right eye’s of all the Monokuma’s flared up red. They all turned on at once. 

They all jolted on all fours into Y/N’s dorm. 

Your P.O.V

The door was broken down as all the Monokuma’s dragged Makoto off of me and were torturing him and playing at him gruesomely.

One of the Monokuma’s helped *my* Monokuma out.

“Hey there sweetheart! Remember me!?” The raspy voice of the Monokuma called out to me.

“ Of course! I *was* the one who made you didn’t I? Who would forget such a thing!?” I rushed oved at the Monokuma I gave to Junko and gave him a hug. *My* Monokuma growled.

“Hey, hey, don’t get your panty in a twist kid! I’m not here to steal her.” Junko’s Monokuma yelled out at mine.

“Alright, alright. What are you here for?” *My* Monokuma asked Junko’s.

“Well, I’m here to show you something cool!” He went over to my closet and opened a secret door. 

In all my time living here I simply CAN NOT BELIEVE I DIDN’T SEE THAT FOR MYSELF!!!

I entered and found a microchip along with a note.

“You Won!!! ;P Congrats Y/N!” I took the object back into the other room.

“What’s this for?” I asked Junko’s Monokuma. “Ask her yourself sweetheart!”

He pointed at the mirror. 

My Monokuma seemed confused as he couldn’t indicate anything. 

I looked at Junko who smiled warmly at me.

“Junko..”

“Hey, looks like you finally made it through your adventure you always wanted. You won!” She cheered out in her ‘Cute’ form.

“That prize you got there is Monokuma’s memories.” She stated while pointing to the chip in my hand.

“T-Thank you for watching over me Junko!” I bowed at her.

My Monokuma turned into his human form and placed is chin on my shoulder’s while wrapping his hands around my waist. He stared into the mirror with me. 

She then smiled at me sincerely. “I hope you have a happy, long living life! Don’t worry, I’ll still be here watching over you!” She was about to turn away and leave.

But before she did she said something. “Oh yeah, and if you see that loser Yasuke. Tell him I said ‘I hate him’. Will ya!?” She then disappeared while laughing sinisterly.

I sighed and turned to face *my* Monokuma. I shut him down and placed the microchip within him. I turned him back on and he had such a carefree attitude.

“Time to get going sweetheart! The bomb is about to go off!!!”

W-What bomb!? 

Monokuma swiftly carried me as we rushed out the dorm. 

I looked back to see all the Monokuma’s dragging Makoto off while gruesomely tearing him apart. 

We reached the entrance of the school.

"Ares! God of War and Destruction! I call upon thee to help us blast through this door!!!" Monokuma shouted out as a large lazer came from his hands. 

It blew down the metal plate with ease. 

Seems like were at the end of our adventure.

I could feel the sunlight’s warmth gazing down upon me! 

Finally, I was free. 

Or so I thought…

I got hit on the head as I slowly began going unconscious once again…

[END OF DANGANRONPA: LOVER’S DESPAIR] 

Monokuma: Awww, is that the end already!? It was only about a month ago when this came out~ Time sure goes by fast doesn’t it, kiddos? Ah~ but don’t worry!!! This isn’t the end of my tale of my adventures! There’s still DanganRonpa 2 and 3 and not to mention another one coming out!!! Yes siree, if you clearly thought THIS would be the end of my tale. Then, YOU GOT THAT WRONG!!!! PHUHUHUHU!!! Well, see ya all in the next one!!! *Author is seen holding Monokuma and talking for him like a ventriloquist.*

Author: Ah? H-Hello everyone!!! Our adventure for this one is finally over. Isn’t it just so depressing that you just want to go into Despair!? XD *putting emoticons can make even the saddest of things, feel happy* -Monokuma. Anyway, no, this IS NOT THE END of our tale. Like ‘Monokuma’ stated, this is just the beginning!!! I need to watch DanganRonpa 2, which is coming out next week Monday!!! Thank god I preordered it on steam. I’m gonna play the shiz out of that game! XD A huge Thanks to CinnamonToastKen for introducing me to DanganRonpa, on one of his let’s plays. If it wasn’t for him, this story most likely wouldn’t be here. Let’s give it up for Ken!!! Anyway, that’s the end. Once I’m done with DanganRonpa 2. I’ll be cranking out the next Sequel in no time flat! Hope you all enjoyed this series! And, I’ll see you all in the next one! Buh-Bye!!! P.S. Looks like Makoto *was* the mastermind, but! It was actually You and Junko XD #Deal with it ) (■-■) )


	10. Bonus Round: Executions!!!

Monokuma’s P.O.V

"Did you really believe it was all over? Upupu… We haven’t even done the BONUS EXECUTION ROUND!!!! Have you ever wondered what exciting execution you and the other student’s of Hopes Peak Academy have to offer the viewers!? Well then, let’s get started shall we!? I can BEARly contain my excitement. Upupupu!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Akahana Ai 'Diva' Execution* 

Curtains close and the execution starts… NOW!

“That’s right! Akahana Ai, The Ultimate Fashionista Diva of our beloved school *is* in fact the murder or blackened shall I say~” Monokuma chimed out as he smashed his hammer down onto his execution button.

‘Game Over Akahana Ai has been caught!’

The screen read out.

Akahana looked around nervously at everyone.

She screamed as a chain was wrapped around her neck. 

The chain dragged her down the long hallway… 

A NEW STYLE!!!

Akahana appeared on a runway. She looked around at the crowd as they cheered out loud. Akahana looked confused, but strut her stuff along the catwalk. She was near the end of the catwalk. She posed for everyone. As she did they threw knives at her. Her body got cut as she began growing limp. The crowd was splattered in her blood as they cheered. Her dress began getting teared along with several parts of her body, forming new cuts and bruises. Her blood spewed all over the place. A pole then raised and striked Akahana in the middle of her body, making it a stand for her now dead body. 

The crowd cheered louder as an new ‘fashion’ statement was adjured.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Choyo Etsuko 'Fanfiction Writer' Execution*

"Aha, aha! You all go it right on the money! Choyo Etsuko, The Ultimate Fanfiction Writer of our beloved school *is* in fact the blackened~ Now, let's get things rolling!!!" Monokuma chimed out. Spinning around in his chair.

He hit the execution button.

'Congratulations!!! Choyo Is The Murder' 

The screen read. 

We all looked away as Choyo tried to explain to us what *actually* happened. 

It was too late… 

Monokuma began dragging her off with the chain.

Once Upon a Time… 

Choyo was tied to a chair as the monitor in front of her repeated the words

‘Write Write Write!!!’ as the letters flashed upon the screen also. 

She began writing a story on the paper that was upon the desk. It can be seen that she was writing at a lightning fast pace. Once she was finished she handed over her writing to Monokuma. 

Monokuma examined her piece of art and nodded in approval. 

She smiled as the curtain went down.

~ ~ ~ ~

Everything was in black and white.

Choyo sat upon the ground. She was tied up and had a blindfold on as she struggled to get out.

A man stood before her. Holding a gun to her face. The man laughed maniacally as Choyo’s screams could be heard from a mile away.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang as a demon like creature stepped in and ripped the man up. The demon untied Choyo as she stared into the mans eyes, enlightened by her being saved. She then looked at the demon funny as he pulled off his mask to show himself. It was Monokuma laughing like a maniac. 

Choyo screamed and tried to push herself away from him, but Monokuma took his razor sharp claws out and lashed at her. 

He left. 

The scene panels to Choyo laying against the wall dead with a huge slash going across the body.

The End. 

~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Akemi Katsutoshi 'Player' Execution*

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone! Yes, yes, you all figured it out!!! Akemi *is* the murder!!! Now, let the execution begin!!!" Monokuma chimed out as he hit the execution button with his mallet.

'Congrats! Akemi Is The Killer' 

The sign said. 

We all looked away at him with disgust written all over our faces. He tried to call out to us, but we wouldn't listen.

He looked down in sorrow and ashamed of his actions. 

The collar wrapped around his neck and he hardly put up a fight with it as he was being dragged down the hall way.

ME! ME! ME! 

Akemi was tied up to a chair. He looked around at the room to be empty. He looked around at the room to be empty. 

Suddenly, a bunch of girls appeared around him dancing all sexual like. Akemi was happy and relaxed. The girls began fighting for his attention. They were going ballistic as they slashed at each others throats.

One girl false swiped another and cut Akemi’s head, clean off. 

The girls began to laugh and walked away from his dead body.

“What a disgusting man.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Taro Tarao ‘Martial Artist’ Execution*

“Aww, it’s no fun when the *blacken* confesses his crimes…” Monokuma huffed and kicked his chair a bit.

“But, that’s alright! There’s still an execution to be held!!! Let’s get things rolling!!!” Monokuma chimed out as he hit the execution button.

‘Game Over!!! Taro has been caught!!!’

The screen read.

Taro looked down. “I’m sorry everyone… I have failed *you* and my family…” He states before getting dragged off by Monokuma.

Fight Fight Fight!!! To The Death~

A Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris dressed Monokuma's stand before Taro. They were prepared to fight.

Taro was prepared to fight, but lowered his attack and let the Monokuma's attack him with open arms.

With lightning fast strikes, both the Monokuma's started pumbling Taro. Giving it all they've got!!!

Taro just stood there, taking it all in.

Finally with one more finishing move. Both the Monokuma's kicked at his head. The impact making it explode.

His body went limp and fell upon its knees then chest.

That was the end of Taro...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Chiyo Kaiko 'Occult Enthusiast' Execution*

"Alright, alright!!! I caught this one before she entered that *demonic* portal. Luckily I had a bible and holy water so, no one would *escape*. Or, maybe those demons might've came through from there... Anyway!!! Yes, Chiyo is the killer!!! She wanted to become a weird demonic being, yadda yadda yadda... Let's get things rolling!!! I'm getting bored out of my mind here!!!" Monokuma leans his head onto his arms that was resting upon the arm rest of his throne.

With his right hand he smacked the execution button with his mallet.

'Congrats! Chiyo was caught!!!’

Chiyo just looked down at the floor smiling sinisterly. We all just stared at her with fear written upon our faces.

The metal collar wrapped around her throat as she was pulled down the long hallway.

Demons…

Chiyo was tied up to a pole that stood in the middle of a ‘summoning’ circle.

Monokuma had a robe on along with a mysterious book filled with demonic rituals.

He began chanting out some words from the book as Chiyo’s bored expression became a very frightened one. She looked behind Monokuma to see a big demonic shadow appear.

It came closer to her and she screamed. It lashed at her before entering her body and tearing her soul apart. She was screaming and going ballistic as the demon entered her body.

Finally, the demon won by splitting her open.

Monokuma quickly change and took action. He had a priests uniform, along with a bible and holy water that was put into a spray bottle.

He began chanting prayers and sprayed the bottle at the Demon and Chiyo’s split body. Along with him saying, “Not in this house! Out of this house” *JonTron reference intended*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V. *Jin Junko 'Pastry Chef' Execution*

"Can you believe *she* was the only one who thought it would've been a good idea to put poison in someone's food. That's just classical!!!" Monokuma uproared in laughter.

"Although, it's a total classic!!! Jin must be executed..." Monokuma sighs.

"I could really go for some Gin right now... Upupupu!!!" Monokuma joked while he hit the execution button with his mallet.

'Congratulations! Jin was the blackened!!!'

The screen read.

Jin began looking at everyone, sobbing.

Everyone just turned away.

Jin was trailed down the long hall way with the metal collar around her neck.

Monokuma's Cooking Show: Just HOW Good Is Gin Within A Meal?

Jin was tied up with metal chains in a pot of boiled oil. Monokuma put more chains around her as she began to sink lower into the pot.

Then finally Monokuma gathered up a ton of metal chains and towered it over her. She tried to reach her hand out, but Monokuma rudely closed the lid.

(A few hours later)

Monokuma opened the pot and prepared doing some ‘touch ups’ on his piece. There were spices, dressings, and vegetables flying everywhere.

Finally, Monokuma turned and showed us his dish.

Jin’s deep fried head with her face smiling at us…

“So, how’d you all like to try my ‘Deep Fried Jin?’” Monokuma joked at us.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Kichi Kishiko ‘Photographer’ Execution*

“Ding ding ding!!! You all got *that* one right!!! This dirty little friend killer was the one who made Jin and Choyo fight against eachother! Then she made them her puppets as they posed for the camera. Giving one of their final poses~” Monokuma chimed out.

“Alright everyone! Execution time~” Monokuma chants while hitting the execution button with his hammer.

‘Game Over! Kichi was Caught!’

The screen read.

“B-but the voices told me to!” Kichi muttered out.

“Yeah, yea, that’s what they all say, kid.” Monokuma says while putting the chain around her and dragged her off down the hall way.

Smile For The Camera!!!

Kichi was upon a stage. People started taking photos of her. She was confused as all hell first but, she posed for them.

As the cameras flashed the radiation of the camera made Kichi heated as her face started pouring sweat.

The cameras kept on flashing as the radiation started to burn Kichi’s skin.

Suddenly, there was a humongous camera with a flash so radiant it would surely burn your whole skin off. Kichi stared at it wide eyed as it flashed before her. The radiation was so bad that it burnt Kichi into a crisp.

Monokuma started breaking her down and putted her body into a bag labeled.

‘Kichi Crisps.’ 

The screen then showed the image of the bag. Along with the message 

‘Kichi Crisps. Part or a healthy diet meal!’

And with that it was all over

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Kaito Yemon 'Artist' Execution*

"Yup, you bastards got *that* one right!!! Kaito Yemon, the Ultimate High School leveled Artist of our school has killed a student that was once amongst all of you~ And in such a *creative* way too~!" Monokuma pondered a bit before hitting the execution button.

'Congratulations! Kaito Has Been Caught! Game Over~'

The sign read. 

Paint The Town 'Red'

Kaito was tied to a chair while an artistic looking Monokuma was shown in front of a easel.

Kaito just looked at what Monokuma was painting... Nothing.

Monokuma *needed* supplies.

So, he went over to Kaito and cut off his finger. Kaito screamed in pain while trying to clench his index finger. Monokuma began painting the background. Using Kaito's blood AND finger as a tool.

Monokuma finished with the background and nodded. Taking in the visual idea. He smiled and walked back to Kaito and took another one of his parts, the ear.

Kaito screamed out in more pain, while kicking and screaming. Trying to escape from the chair. Monokuma begins to paint the first layer of the image. He examines it and ponders at what else he needs.

He then went back to Kaito and gathered more parts of him and used it as tools for his picture. Kaito screamed.

Once, Monokuma was about finish. He needed to do one more touch up. He went over to Kaito who was now breathing heavily. He was already too weak from all the blood lost.

Monokuma ripped the skin of his neck. Leaving Kaito to bleed out. Monokuma put on the finishing touches of his painting.

Kaito was already dead at this point...

"Viola~" Monokuma says while showing everyone his portrait of Kaito

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Ken Momoru 'Yandere' Execution*

"Yup, you got it! Ken Momoru, the Yandere of this school... IS IN FACT the Blacken... But, the way he *went about it* was kinda odd..." Monokuma turns on the t.v. mounted onto the wall as it displayed Ken and the student that got killed. Ken loomed over the student as they shouted “No! Please!!! Not that. ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!” The student was screaming at this point…

“What? You mean this? I love Senpai, yes I do~ SHE’S FOR ME!!! NOT FOR YOU!!!” He repeated this song several times more while clapping and dancing a bit… God, this would DEFINANTLY make you loose your sanity to the point where you’d actually would *want* to kill yourself.

“Enough of that…” He turns off the t.v. and shivers a bit before looking back our way.

“Alright, Ken!!! Time for execution~” Monokuma hit the execution button.

‘Heart Break!!! Ken Has Been Caught By Senpai!!!’

The sign read.

Ken was chained and dragged through the long hall way.

Heart Break!!!

Ken found himself in a room, alone. He looked around to see a hologram of Choko. He was happy to see his Senpai once again.

He rushed towards her only to be stopped by her harsh words.

"I hate you." Her voice struck cold.

"W-What?" Ken asked.

A bunch of other Choko like hollograms appeared and said things about him that would just crush your heart and ego. They were crude.

Ken couldn't handle this. He was being driven into deep despair.

He found a knife on the ground.

"Do it." Choko stated.

"Just kill yourself. That's one less person I have to deal with." Choko said harshly before all the hollograms disappeared.

Raising the knife Ken was hysterical. "I loved you... Choko!"

He laughed before impaling the knife to his heart as he fell to the ground with a thud.

He lost his sanity...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Tatsuya Tetsuya ‘Mechanic’ Execution

 

“Yup, Tatsuya killed Akemi so he can be back with his family he loves so much!!! Doesn’t it want to make you puke due to it being so disgustedly adorable!? Ya know… It pains me to see how dumb you are, Tatsuya… The evidence was right under your nose. Literally and you just…” Monokuma sighs heavily.

“Anyway, execution time!!!” He calls out.

“N-no!!! Wait!!! I WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY BEFORE I GO!!!” He screams out as he was dragged down the hallway.

“Don’t worry kid. You’ll see your family where *you’re* going.” Monokuma mutters out while laughing. 

Automobile Accident 

Tatsuya was laying with his head against the back wheel of a Chevrolet Camaro that displayed the colors of black and white stripes. 

The automobile started up as the wheel began to get closer to Tatsuya. 

He then waited for the pain to happened. Shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists and teeth. 

He then opened his eyes a few minutes later as nothing had happened. Once, he opened his eyes the tires crushed his face as it spun around quickly. After a few minutes of this Tatsuya body was dragged under another car that was being held by a lift. 

The lift the dropped on him crushing his body. 

It then goes back up and then down again crushing his body some more. It continued to do this multiple times and stopped when Tatsuya’s body was ‘fully’ crushed. 

Then his body was dragged a few inches away from the gate where everyone stand. 

Everyone started trembling in fear and cried deliriously. 

Monokuma just stared at the body. 

Was he enjoying it?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Taro Tomio ‘Magician’ Execution* 

“Yup, Taro Tomoi is the ‘Mysterious Blackened’ That we were looking for! Let the execution begin~” Monokuma chimed out while slamming his hammer upon the execution button. 

‘Congratulations! Taro Is The Mysterious Blackened!!!’

The screen read.

Magic Tricks Taro was locking in a water tank. He hand no way out, but to try and free himself. 

After several attempts of struggling he was able to get free and exit the tank.

Everyone clapped as he made it out.

Monokuma the Magician was mad that his ‘trick’ didn’t work. So, he put Taro in a box and stuck a lot of knives through it. 

Taro seemed perfectly fine… 

Monokuma began waving his magician’s wand and said “Hocus Pocus!” He tapped the box as evenly sliced pieces of Taro came out of the box. His head then fell out of the box. 

He was… dead… 

The crowd applaud Monokuma and threw roses at him. 

He took a bow as the curtains closed upon him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Teruo Toshi 'Actor' Execution"

"As best of an actor you are. You sure are dumb to let someone see through your act!" Monokuma up roared with laughter.

"Alright, it's execution time!" Monokuma slammed his mallet onto the execution button. 

Teruo kept his composure til the very end. 

The chain locked around his neck dragged him off to his 'Final Preformance' 

The Last Stand 

'Once upon a time there lived a prince named Teruo' 

Teruo looked around to see himself upon a horse. He let out a proud stance and smiled towards the crowd as they up roared at his charming outfit.

'One day, Teruo rode upon his horse to find his one true love' 

The horse moved Teruo as the scene changed into a forest. 

'Through the forest Teruo came upon the discovery of a girl locked up in a castle.' 

Scene changed to a tower with a women at the top.

'Teruo was madly in love with this woman the first time he laid his eyes on her. He knew she needed recusing and couldn't help but to climb up the tower to recue his new love~' 

Teruo climbs the tower and meets with the girl. 'Oh, but what's this?' 

Teruo was shocked to see Monokuma being the beautiful girl. Monokuma chuckled

"See ya later, Mr.BigShot!"

Monokuma pushed Teruo off the castle and into a spike bed at the bottom.

'And so, Teruo's life ended. This ends our tragic tale of Love and Lost~'

Curtain closes as rose petals were thrown onstage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Yuu Tsuneo ‘Gamer’ Execution* 

“Don’t you find it funny? You played a lot of games in your life and you loved them! But, in the end it’s the game that kill you.” Monokuma glaced his way at Yuu.

“I’ll make your death entertaining… It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!” Monokuma gladly hit the hammer onto the execution button.

Yuu then got dragged off down the hall way. 

BRAWL!!! 

Yuu looked around to see a bunch of Monokuma’s dressed up like: Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, etc. 

Yuu looked down to see a shield and a sword in his hand, he was Link. 

He fought his way through all the Monokuma’s. It didn’t take him long to finish them off. 

There was only one more left… KirbyKuma… 

Yuu stared down the Monokuma dressed as Kirby as he did the same. “Raaaaahhhh!!!”

Yuu was running towards KirbyKuma about to plow his sword into him. 

KirbyKuma stood his ground. 

Once Yuu got close, KirbyKuma devoured him. 

The crowd let out a gasp.

“Haaaaiii~” Monokuma did a pose like Kirby would. The crowd up roared with cheering. 

GAME OVER

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Choko Chikako-Kirigiri 'Detective' Execution*

"Like I said before... I do appreciate you doing this for Y/N and I. But, it's the rules kid... I'll make this easy..." Monokuma pressed the execution button. 

Choko walked down the hall way to meet her fate.

DEADtective

Choko stood under a light pole. The light shining down on her. She hears a clink of metal. She looks up with a cocky smile.

"Go ahead and shoot me. I have nothing to live for anyway. I have surved my purpose. So, go ahead and do it."

Choko stated calmly waiting for the impact... It never came.

She opened her eyes. "I said-" She got cut off by the gun bang. 

She was shot in the head and died...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

3rd P.O.V *Makoto Naegi 'Lucky Student/Master Mind!' 

" I-I get to kill him twice!? Oh what a joyous day!!! Alright, you guessed it. Makoto is the mastermind!!! Let's get a move on, I want him DEAD!!! Let's give it everything we've got!!! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME~!!!

Monokuma dragged him hurriedly. He was just so happy to be able to kill Makoto.

AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION 

Monokuma was teaching Makoto a subject of 'Respect Towards Women and Upper Classmen' 

A loud clank could be heard in the back of him. 

He slowly made his way towards the crusher. His face was turning purple.

Until finally... 

He got crushed

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Special Execution 3rd P.O.V *Reader ‘Programmer/Analytical/ True Mastermind Execution* 

“Yup, you guessed it! You are the true mastermind!” Monomi cheered out.

“This is our final execution, so let’s make this one the best!!! Were going to give it everything we’ve got. Our hope uniting as one… THE FINAL PUNISHMENT TIME!!!” Monomi uproared. 

Y/N and Monokuma’s were standing on some kind of platform. They all look up to see a large Monomi. 

Monomi began to press several keys on the keyboard. Crushing all the Monokuma’s.

You were next.

You shut your eyes tightly. Waiting for you to die so, you can be re-united with your friend once again! 

But, it never came… 

You opened your eyes to see yourself against the wall. A lot of other Monokuma’s next to you. 

Monomi was in a tank, blowing up the Monokuma’s and once again. You were last. You shut your eyes tightly waiting for the impact. You couldn’t wait to see Junko once again…

But, it never came. 

Once again you opened your eyes to see yourself in a maze. 

You ran around to find different Monokuma’s being shot at if found by Monomi. You ran and hide only to be found moment’s later by the pink rabbit.

“Die Despair!!!!” She yells out while the gun bullet is shot at you. You shut your eyes once again… 

It’s pitched black. 

You re open your eyes to see Monokuma in his human form, standing before you. He smiled at you and wanted to greet you with open arms. You were so happy to see him alive.

You ran over to him about to jump him, but you heard a loud bang.

He was falling to the ground right before your very eyes. 

He… He’s dead…

Monomi looked at you with a smile. “Despair never wins!!!”

With that another gun bullet was shot. You watched it come straight towards you as the room began to change.

You were on a desk. 

Monomi teaching to you about the ways of having hope. 

You heard a loud crusher banging at the ground. You drew close to it. Not long, you stood underneath it. 

Once it was about to strike you dead. Time seemed to… stop…? You look and everything was white. 

Junko stood before you. 

She greeted you with open arms.

And that was the last thing you seen before…

CRUSH!!!

Your P.O.V 

You know, I may be filled with Despair, but I never thought of it always being a lost… I didn’t care if Hope had won this time… If it meant I could finally be with the people I love. Then I’d rather choose Death *Despair* Over Life *Hope*. Because I am once again… Reunited with an old friend

The End

Monomi: See you in the next DanganRonpa Series!!!

Author’s Note: Did you ever wondered what would happen if things went on differently in the story? The people who made danganronpa should hire me... Lol XD So yeah, this is something I made up. DanganRonpa 2 is coming out tomorrow!!! I thought we should celebrate it with an Execution round XD did you all enjoy it? Which was your favorite part? Which one was the most gruesome *Kaito’s* Lol XD Anyway, huge thanks to CinnamonToastKen for introducing me to DanganRonpa!!! See you all in the next series… Monokuma: Goodbye ya bastards!!!


End file.
